Demon but Human
by Jewelbug22
Summary: there's more on the inside and since I don't really know what to put as a summary I'll improvise. Ren has been trying to show everyone he's more human than demon but after awhile he is too tired to bother any more, when a demon hound crosses his path and speaks the truth he knew out loud what will he choose to do and if he chooses what will happen after? read to find out.
1. Realization

**A/N: This is placed in the past from where chapter 3 is which is the present this chapter is just a memory, this is the chapter where Rin dies, and what he thinks in this story after he arrives at True Cross Academy. This is only somewhat like the anime just a lot different in most parts, Rin has a slightly different past than what he does in the anime and if the characters seem out, of well character I am very sorry. This is my 7th idea for a story I have so far 3 stories for Death Note 3 for Black Butler and of course 1 of Blue Exorcist. I may not publish one story of Black Butler since I have an idea of it but not a storyline for it, that story is my fourth idea by the way. I might add stories in different order than when I think of them because I don't know how to start them so again sorry if that happens it might happen very often.**

 **I have the book for the Demonic Flora as one of my stories and they also have the pictures of them as the cover picture so you don't have to guess what they look like.**

 **My ideas for stories are in this order 1) Family Nightmares 2) Twins Envy 3) Ryuzakis' Guilty Shinigami 4) Blood Gem Curse 5) Double the Reason, Double the Fear 6) Higher Ups, Team Up 7) Demon But Human 8) Multifarious Demon 9) ninth story idea (I don't know what to name it actually) 10) Fates Hand Has Been Dealt, is it a Mistake or Reality**

* * *

Chapter one: Realization

I just found out I'm a demon. I guess I always knew from what I couldn't remember, but I hoped I wasn't I knew deep down that I was, but I didn't want to believe it, never wanted to believe it. "Excuse me Rin, you have cram school most of this week, follow me please" I heard my legal guardian say from his dog form "ok that makes things a lot easier, thank you" I said as I followed him, he led me to a double door and gave me a key to try and open the door with so I did and it opened. "This place is so big, is this the cram school?" I asked him as we walked through the halls to a door that was quite possibly my cram school classroom "yes this is the cram school, I give that key in your hand to the people here who are the teachers/exorcists in this specific school, now if you don't want to be late to class open the door" he said answering my question also telling me that I can open it without the key since all the students are already in there. I did as he said and walked in as I did I felt the fear roll over me as I looked at the cram school students that are now my classmates, they may have been looking at me strangely but that was not at all the reason I was scared of them. I was scared of them for a different reason than they would be of me.

"Hello class my name is Yukio Okumura, I'm an exorcist, a student, and your teacher for this class" my brother said shocking me because of what he said (the rest follows the anime until) "what just happened?" I asked my brother when hobgoblins started appearing from within the walls "you really are an idiot, there mad because you made me knock over the blood that they are wanting very badly, why are you even here?" I heard my brother ask making me freeze where I stood. "Is it to avenge father's death or redemption for yourself? if either it would be better to kill yourself" my brother said making me slightly angry with what he asked "none of what you said is true if you weren't so blind you would know my ulterior motive other than the reasons I'm about to tell you are, which by way the reason I want to become an exorcist is for dad and to protect people other than watch them die" I said as I unsheathed Kurikara to protect my brother.

I saw my brother flinch when I lunged towards him "don't be cruel brother, I would never hurt my own blood even back then" I said after I sliced the hobgoblin that was trying to hurt my brother. I sheathed my sword and headed to open the door for my classmates so they would know that it was safe to come in, "what happened in here they all asked in unison "just a fight no big deal" I said with a shrug as I stepped aside to let them in "it seems so" I heard Shima I think his name is say from behind who seems like his friend I think his name was Suguro. 'Must be nice to have friends' I thought as I headed to sit down in my seat again. Every day I was scared of the kids in my class, but I never showed it, I paid attention in class and worked as well so I could please my brother even though he would be better off if I died, oh well at least he would be happy I joined I don't have much skill other than cooking, and I was quite correct since I still got bad grades. I made a few friends in class I was very, very happy about that and on the plus side I forgot why I was scared of them in the first place. Towards the end of the year Yukio had a camping trip planned for us to sharpen our skills as a team, though I was the only one other than Shura, my sword fighting instructor, that even knew that part of my brothers lesson.

(Continues like anime until) "Why do you always do that? Your brother and friends worry about you so stop being so reckless it'll get you kill someday!" I heard Suguro yell at me after he got me away from the protector of this forest, a giant moth demon, "we're friends?" I asked very confused at what he just said "of course stupid" I heard him say as he slapped me upside the head. 'If what he said is true that we're friends than I really don't want to lose them as friends, this is the first time since I was very young that I was actually happy, I finally have friends. They'll change when they find out what I am though' I thought sadly as I carried the lantern demon back to camp "you guys are done already? I thought at least one of you would've shot your flare gun for help" I heard Shura say before she downed a can of beer so she could grab another one out of her icebox. "I'm not that useless Shura" I said before I heard snickering coming from behind me "oh be quiet you three" I said to make them be quiet to which they complied probably much to their displeasure of course.

"Hey you, come here for a bit I need you for something, yes you little girl who else would I be talking about?" I heard a strange but familiar voice coming from behind us after I saw Shura bound up with a start and start to splash holy water on everyone but me which I was thankful for, if not more comforting the holy water activated the protective circle around us. I turned to who the voice was coming from and not to my surprise at all I saw Amaimon but what did surprise me was Sheimi walking right up to him "Sheimi what are you doing? Get away from him" I yelled to try to get her attention but got Amaimons instead "oh sorry but she cannot at all hear you at the moment, but I can if you want your darling friend back you're gonna have to come get her Rin" Amaimon said shaking her slightly as if to gesture that her safety would be my prize, her safety is a prize but so would everyone else's. "Hey don't just stand there here!" I heard Shura yell before I caught the Kurikara she threw at me, when I caught it I ran into the forest and saw that Shura was busy with Amaimons pet.

"Let her go!" I yelled to Amaimon as I chased him through the forest to a rather large opening forgetting that Suguro and the others hate when I play hero and normally run after me for it, I remembered that when I saw a flare from a flare gun fly past my vision blocking my view of Amaimon and Sheimi for a moment. I turned my head to where the flare came from and saw another flare from Konekomaru that he accidently set up, stupid why did they follow me I know it's stupid for a human to head into battle with a Gehenna king but still. The flare that Konekomaru lit went straight for Amaimons head which made the top of his head look like a piece of broccoli which Shima so idiotically pointed out while he was laughing, the next thing I knew Shima was side kicked into a tree, Amaimon broke Konekomarus arm and he had Suguro by the throat. "You were laughing at me to weren't ya?" I heard Amaimon ask him as if he thought he misheard what Suguro said "so what I wanted to help that idiot over there as well as Sheimi who you took for no reason" I heard Suguro growl through his teeth.

"You guys are idiots there's a reason I don't fight in front of you why did you have to do such a stupid thing?" I asked yelling it loud enough to get their attention "we're idiots you're the one that always runs into trouble without thinking you never think" I heard Suguro answer "I do think, and since you're in trouble I'm saying sorry and hope that you'll forgive me and keep your promises of staying by me no matter what" I said as I started to unsheathe Kurikara to unleash my full powers on Amaimon. "If you want me come and get me you idiot!" I yelled as I unsheathed my sword "goody it's time to play" Amaimon said as the others stared at me with shock "than come at me, no one harms my friends, I never forgive them when they do" I yelled as Amaimon started to lunge at me (the fight is the same as the anime, I'm bad at fights and arguments just read chapter one of Twins Envy and you'll know what I mean, plus I don't like breaking rules or laws such as plagiarism) as I lost control outside the forest I heard the Paladins voice saying to bring me to the Grigori for questioning, ah shoot I'm dead, oh well better than being ignored again especially by my new friends.

Yukios' POV

"What the Gehenna just happened teach?" I heard Suguro ask me as I held Rins' Kurikara in my hands "the Grigori are going to be deciding Rins' and Mephistos punishment" I said looking at the Kurikara in my hands "what was with those flames? And with Rin?" I heard Sheimi ask from beside me "he's most likely gonna be executed for being the son of Satan" I said knowing that would answer her question. "Why is he gonna be executed for something he can't control? And how could you sit here and let that happen? Do you at all care what happens to Rin?" I heard her ask "of course I care bout what happens to my brother, he had a hard enough life even before he found out bout being Satan's son" I said a frown forming on my face as I said the words. "If your brother is the son of Satan aren't you his son too?" I heard Suguro ask from the other side of Konekomarus hospital bed "yes I am but I was too weak to be able to gain Satans blue flames" I said as I placed Kurikara on the bed behind me "that explains why I've been so scared of Rin since he came to school" I heard Konekomaru say before Suguro said "that also explains how a dimwit could get into this school because he's the son of Satan a monster to be used as a weapon"

Are they even remembering the promise they made to my brother or did they just forget it because he showed them that isn't fully human but demon as well, wait he said monster did he forget he's also human "you guys are idiots, he's not his father he's Rin he saved us many times, did you forget our promises?" I heard Kamiki ask which surprised me to say the least she never showed any emotions except anger and irritation with others except Paku. "We made that promise to Rin not to Satans son, are you an idiot" Konekomaru said making me flinch that he said that when they did make that promise to the son of Satan did they just forget that because my brother and the others kept it a secret from them? (In this Rin defeated Amaimon without his sword and in the fight it also didn't break either) A month after Rin returned from the hearing.

Rins' POV

I was freed from the Grigori on the condition that I would be able to become an exorcist and not executed until I pass the exorcist exam in six months, if I lose control before then, or if I give up on living, the last one will probably happen first since when I walked into my cram school class everyone started to avoid me and whisper when they thought I couldn't hear them. "Why is the son of Satan even training to become an exorcist if his father is a demon and he is as well?" I heard Shima whisper to Suguro and Konekomaru "I don't know but the thing I don't know is why he would have the idiotic dream of beating his father when he's one of the demons we should exorcise?" I heard Konekomaru answer with his own question, "maybe he just wants to make fun of you Bon" I heard Shima answer seeming to have started to direct his attention to Suguro who has the same dream I do "probably so it's not like he would have another reason to claim that other than to do just that" I heard Suguro answer back breaking me at what he proclaimed without asking me the reason for it. I stood up seeming to scare everyone at the force I didn't mean to use as the chair slammed into the desk behind me with a loud bang, I flinched when I saw their reactions "may I ask why you just don't ask me instead of talking behind my back, I would gladly tell you why even if-" I was cut off by Suguro throwing something at me.

"Why would we believe a word that you would ever say you're a demon nothing more than I lying demon who loves to twist people's emotions to get what you want" I heard him yell as Yukio entered the room, "Rin why aren't you sitting down in your seat? Sit down so I can start my lesson" I heard my brother say as he set his stuff down on his desk "sorry Yukio but I'm leaving start without me" I said as I left the room to head to my empty dorm "oh no you don't you're going to stay here and learn" I heard Yukio say as he grabbed my arm to pull me back into the classroom he stopped trying to pull my arm when he seemed to notice the tears falling down my face "let go Yukio" I said keeping my voice calm but it didn't sound calm since I slightly choked it out. When he let go I walked down the hall and started looking around to see if anyone was around and when I noticed no one was around I ran as fast as I could to my dorm but stopped in the woods that led to my dorm when I saw what seems a lot like a Gehenna hound on the pavemented walkway. "What do you want to be burned back to Gehenna you stupid dog? What do you want?" I asked the dog who stopped to look at me with what seems like a confused glare " **you seem so broken in heart and soul my young prince, you seem to be more human than demon now did you know that?** " I heard the demon dog ask which made me freeze in place "what are you talking about I'm human not demon" I said my voice sounding very strange even to my own ears " **you're even sounding more like a demon, you should go to your father's side, he can make you forget your pain** " I heard him say as he stepped closer I didn't even make a move to step back I just stayed where I was.

"And how could he make me forget my pain?" I asked the Gehenna hound 'am I really giving this some thought I mean seriously I know I'm broken but still why?' I thought as I stared at the demon dog " **you could become full demon instead of half demon, you could forget everything your 'friends' have done to you because you wouldn't have any memories of them, my young prince** " I heard him say making me wish I knew fully how I could become fully demon just to forget what my friends did to me, I never forgot their promise to me that night but they did, how could I ever think they would still be my friends after they found out, I never changed when they found out I never even showed my demon side around them I just stayed me and they forgot their promise. "How would I become full demon? I'd rather forget than live in solitary again" I asked the demon not caring anymore I'm tired of listening to silence and comments, and name calling I thought died a long time ago

" **you'd have to be executed by the Grigori to become full demon my prince as well as entering the door of demon instead of heaven, if you enter the door of heaven you'll become an angel with every memory you ever had of being called a demon and every memory since then, it's more a Gehenna than Gehenna itself for half demons** " the demon hound said making me want to open the door right now instead of when I die " **though the one thing I don't know, my prince is how you're gonna contact the Grigori to get to the execution if you choose that route instead of talking to everyone like a human would** " the demon hound said making me smirk a little "how else, I'm going to contact my brother to ask the Grigori for such a task, he would love to see such a sight it would be like a movie for him" I said in response to what the demon hound said.

After Rins talk with the demon hound he headed to his brothers office to ask the question he discussed with the hound, "oh baby brother why are you here? Are you wanting to hang out with me? I'm very sorry but I'm a bit busy at the moment I was about to head to a hearing with the Grigori so you're going to have to wait a bit to talk to me" Mephisto said as he was grabbing his fluffy pink umbrella. "Actually brother that's what I came here to talk to you about" I said as I fully entered his office "oh really what do you want to talk to me about before I head there?" he asked me sitting back down in his chair "I was wondering if you could ask them to have me executed" I said looking down slightly as I said it. "Wha-what? Why?" he asked seeming to stammer at his words rather than just ask it without any emotion "because I don't want to see more people scared of me or to remember what happened in my past that they reminded me of, either way when I get executed I get a choice and I'm going to make the one where I become full demon instead of reliving my life in heaven" I said looking at my brother who has a shocked expression on his face. "I don't want the others to know what I chose until two years after it happens though since my brother would probably notice by then, but if Shura notices before then tell her and if she doesn't remember show her" I said still looking at a shocked Mephisto "ok then what do you want me to tell the Vatican about your reasons then?" he asked me "tell them anything that they'll believe except about what I said my reasons are, and tell them not to tell my brother or anyone else outside the Grigori, make sure Shura isn't there when any of it goes down, and make sure I don't have a funeral" I said to answer his question.

"Okay brother I'll tell them your decision, I'd stay out of sight until then so you can stay here until they come to get you for your execution, either that or you can stay on the roof of your dormitory till then, your choice I won't make the choice for you though" my brother said as he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder in what seems like understanding gesture. Than he disappeared in a cloud of light pink smoke, I decided to head back to my dorm and wait for the Paladin that I knew was coming to pick me up for my execution, " **Rin what are you doing up here?** " I heard my familiar Kuro ask me from the door that leads inside the dormitory "nothing Kuro just waiting for Angel to pick me up, nothing to worry about" I said knowing full well he knows what I mean and that it was probably a mistake to tell him that. " **Why Rin I thought you were going to wait for six months until your execution or at least pass it before you were to get executed?** " Kuro said with what seems like crocodile tears forming in his eyes "Kuro I'm not gonna actually die, I chose to do the execution to protect my friends because I still remember the promise they made me a month ago, a Gehenna hound visited me today and said I could forget all of my past failures and living nightmares if I choose to be full demon when I get executed by the Grigori" I said knowing that won't make him stop crying.

" **So you won't die fully just your human side will?** " Kuro asked me while trying to dry his eyes it seems "yes Kuro, I would never leave everyone so easily that would be way too hard on me, my brother, and yourself" I said as I picked up Kuro and helped him dry his tears as he curled into my shirt from on top of my lap. "So please stop crying I don't want my last memory of seeing you as half human to be of you crying that I just couldn't bare" I said making Kuro look up at me from his curled position on my lap " **ok Rin but I don't want to see you die that's way too hard on me to know another master died** " Kuro said to me making me remember who the old man died trying to protect "yes and I'm sorry about your old master it's my fault he died in the first place" I said letting a tear fall as I hugged Kuro. " **It's not your fault Rin, he would've done the same for Yukio and others as well** " I heard him say as he licked my face once with his small sandpaper tongue "I know but I won't be fully dead just my human side will be, and I'm pretty sure you could visit me in Gehenna at any time don't you think? And you could also become Yukios' familiar as well to remind you of me and Shiro" I said seeming to remind him that I'm not fully gonna die.

"Rin Okumura it's time for your execution, we agreed to what you asked of Mr. Pheles, we won't tell anyone of what is going to happen to you and we won't give you a funeral or have Mrs. Shura present for either so let's go have you said good bye to your familiar yet?" I head a stern voice say from behind me "will you actually allow me to Mr. Angel?" I asked him as I felt Kuros' nails dig into my skin "of course we're not that cruel to a familiar that already lost a master" he said scuffing at me. "Goodbye Kuro remember what I told you okay" I said as I hugged my only friend for the last time for a while anyway " **Don't go I know I'll see you soon but I don't want you to go just yet** " Kuro said balling a bit as he said the words "I know Kuro but I have to go I will always remember you and love you as well don't ever forget that ok" I said as I set my familiar and friend down on the roof top of the dormitory. "Are you done yet?" I heard Angel ask from behind me "yes I am, now how will I get to where I'm going to be executed?" I asked knowing my voice sounds eerily calm for someone who is about to be killed "why are you so calm demon I mean seriously you're about to be executed for Pete's sake" Angel said putting his hands on his head in the gesture of wanting to pull his hair out, "if you want me to complain you should've given a better statement to the Grigori when my brother was on trial the day I lost control, rather than beat yourself up here and now" I said giving him a slight glare in the process.

"Fine you're right I should've but I didn't since they already made up their minds now here" he said giving me a key with the word **Grigori the** **Vatican** on the handle of the key "okay so I'm guessing it works like a regular key here and it leads me to the Vatican headquarters or a Vatican cell for me to stay in as you decide how I'm going to be killed" I said and he seemed very surprised at what I said "how are you so smart you could've passed the exorcist exam on the first try if you just kept being that smart" he said proving my point. "Because I gave up I don't want my brother to have nothing while I have brain and brawn, that's just a cruel thing to do to him" I said as I inserted the key into the door that leads into the dormitory and opened it when it turned in the lock to unlock the door. I stepped inside to be greeted by a white and creamed colored room with a torture wheel and a table with a bunch of knives, I laughed softly and said 'this is how I'm gonna die just great what I wonderful way for a demon to die, on a torture wheel with wholly water soaked knives' I laughed softly again as an exorcist that was most likely gonna start the torture led me to the wheel and strapped my limbs on it so I was hanging a few inches off the ground.

It wasn't exactly good torture but it didn't hurt much either, I was spinning so I barely felt the knives as they were hitting my chest, arms, and legs sometimes my waist or near my head I felt a lot of blood rolling down my body and I stopped spinning once Angel decided it wasn't as fun as he thought it was to see me tortured and decided to just chop my head off instead. "This is getting boring let's just kill you and get it over with" I remember him saying just before he actually killed me "when I died and saw the doors I stopped right in my tracks forgetting that my father had died as well as my mother I saw them next to the gate that leads to heaven 'what do I choose now that stupid Gehenna hound said nothing about my family members seeing me choose a gate, what do I do?'

* * *

 **A/N: what will Rin do? will he choose the door leading to an afterlife with the mother he never knew and his father that he feels guilty for what happened because of him? or will he choose the door that he said he would with the plan he had told a few demons about? if anyone actually reads this answer what you think in comments before reading chapter three if I'm even able to put it up yet. thank you to anyone that actually reads this.**


	2. It can't be

**This is when Shura and the others find out that Rin was executed by the Vatican as well as who's choice it was for the execution, the rest of the promise that Mephisto hasn't fulfilled will be in the next chapter which probably won't make sense by the way just to warn you.**

 **To me my Blue Exorcist fan fics seem a bit too dramatic or another word I can't remember that describes how the characters seem to act oh well I'm bad at writing or at least in my opinion I am you can think what you want about this that is what fan fic is for right? to help aspiring writers with their writing I love to write since I'm said to be creative so I don't really mind if I'm horrible.**

* * *

Chapter two: It can't be

Shuras' POV

"Where is that stupid demon we were supposed to train a month after he got back where is he?" I asked myself out loud not knowing that Mephisto was around me somewhere "oh finally I get to show someone what he has chosen to do yes, it's not very fun so are you sure you want to know Mrs. Shura?" I heard Mephisto ask from behind me. "Of course you stupid dean, I'm worried about him" I said wondering why he said it's not very fun what happened to him to make his brother, a demon, worry bout him? "ok, come with me" he said as he pulled out a key that had a word engraved on it but it was too far away and too small for me to be able to read what it said before he opened the door and pushed me through it before grabbing the key out of the lock.

"Why are we here?" I asked him having a bad feeling about being in a cemetery when he said he was gonna show me where Rin is "this way my dear, he told me to show you something else but I decided only to show you and the others if they don't believe me since it's too gruesome to me to show his 'friends'" I heard him say as he grabbed my wrist. He led me down the line of graves and gestured to one of them when he stopped in front of one grave in particular that made me fall to my knees thinking it was all just a cruel joke he was playing on me than I read what it said underneath the name of who's grave it was and the date of birth and death. It said 'strong physically but not mentally, words may hurt a lot but no words hurt a lot more, for the friendship that didn't last and the memories of a broken promise. I'll miss you all even if you'll forget me in no time, have a nice safe life my friends and brother, Love Rin Okumura'

"What happened? I thought the Vatican were supposed to execute him if he didn't pass the exorcist exam in four months why is he dead now? I looked everywhere a month after he returned from the hearing, I ask again what happened Mephisto?" I said still on my knees in front of Rins' grave. "Do you not remember the other condition I know you were there for that part?" I heard Mephisto say seeming exasperated, what is he talking about? Wait please tell me he didn't choose suicide, he's too good to choose that "w-why d-did he choose execution for himself?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Easy he just gave up, he got tired of losing friends and seeing that these specific friends broke their promise which is the one thing he asked them not to forget" he had said before he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. I'm so glad he didn't show me how he died I just hoped he didn't go through much pain before he died I couldn't see that if he went through much pain "Eins Zwei Drei" I heard come out of nowhere before I wasn't even in the cemetery anymore but in a white and cream colored four walled room.

"Please no I don't want to see this, I don't want to see him get executed I can't see him get executed" I said as I fell to my knees again when Rin walked into the room "why is he chuckling Mephisto?" I asked the demon behind me "I think I remember him saying something in his head about 'what a wonderful way for a demon to die' or something like that" I heard the demon say when Rin was led to the torture wheel 'wait torture wheel why a torture wheel?' I thought as I looked up from the ground again to the wheel and then to the table next to it. "Oh the wheel, wait and see my dear" I heard Mephisto say in his normal somewhat sing song voice when I looked up at him about to yell at him I stopped when I noticed he seemed about to cry, 'I guess this affects him to, how did I not know that?' I thought to myself, as I was about to say something to him instead of yell at him I heard a thud and turned my head to the noise to see a dagger drenched in holy water next to Rin ear cutting it off in the process.

'Gross' I thought as I turned away when they threw more holy water drenched knives at Rin and more blood spilled and splattered on the walls and floor as the knives hit him in the chest, arms, and legs sometimes his waist or near his head as the wheel spun around and around. I'm glad the wheel was spinning so it made it harder to aim at major organs more specifically the heart, lungs, and brain because I do not want to see all the blood that would seep from him then, that would be a bit to horrifying to watch him be beaten down lower than agreeing to such torture as this. 'I'll have to have a talk with the cram school students about this later this is not at all right to do this to their friend if they even think of him as their friend anymore' I thought as I kept my head down so I don't have to watch the scene still playing in front of me. "This is getting boring let's just kill you and get it over with" I heard Angel say before he basically hacked Rins' head off with another holy water soaked weapon except this one was an axe that looks like the axe of Whiterun instead of a regular one sided axe.

Yukios' POV

I walked into class very worried about my brother who I haven't seen in about a month, the Vatican hasn't even asked about my brother yet which makes me even more worried about where he has gone since he never missed over two days of school and I haven't seen Kuro anywhere either which makes me even more worried than before. When I put my books down on my desk I looked back at my class to notice they didn't even seem to care or notice that my brother has been missing for over a month "class, I have a non-school related question" I said aloud to get my cram school students attention, to my surprise it worked.

"What is it Yukio?" I heard the Kyoto group say in unison before Izumo said "yes, what is it that you want to ask?" and before she asked that Sheimi asked "what is it Yuki?" "Umm I was wondering if any of you noticed that my brother hasn't been here for around a month?" I asked what has been going on in my mind since he disappeared. "He's probably just ditching school" I heard Suguro say as he crossed his arms across his chest "I thought about that but I haven't found him anywhere and I also asked the other exorcist to help search for him outside of school but we still haven't found him" I said and Suguro and the others seem to freeze as I said that probably realizing that it is a bit more serious now.

"Yukio!" I heard someone yelling from the hallway before Shura came barging into my classroom "what is it Shura?" I asked a bit scared at the moment since she has a very angry look on her face and she doesn't even seem drunk "do you know what happened to your stupid brother? Do any of you?" she asked as she looked to my exwires who all shook their heads 'no' including me. "I just asked them if they knew where he was or even if they noticed that he was gone" I said hoping to calm her down since an angry Shura should not run around the grounds of the school with the temper that she has "well they should know, it's their fault for what has happened to him" she said which made me look at the exwires in question. "What are you talking about you crazy woman we did nothing to Rin" I heard Suguro say which seemed to make Shura even more angry than before "Shura what happened to Rin?" I asked her getting very worried since she never shows much emotion towards many people. "He's gone that's what, h-he left, because they broke their promise and he was tired of it" she said breaking down where she stood "what do you mean he's gone? What promise?" I asked definitely worried about my brother now.

"The night of the camping trip when he was takin to the hearing with Mephisto and I, Mephisto made a deal with them that in six months at the time he would have to take the exorcist exam and if he didn't pass it by then he would be executed or if before that time he loses control he would be executed, I forgot fully about another thing they said during that trial and apparently he chose that because he was tired of it all and his friends broke the promise they made to him that night" she said making me wonder what the part she forgot was and what the promise was since I remember thinking something about the promise when we were in the hospital to look after Konekomaru.

I looked up to the class to see that most of them went rigid at the mention of the promise "guys what promise did you make with my brother before he used his powers to protect you?" I asked them and the only one to answer was Sheimi "we promised we would always stay by his side no matter what and we made that promise after Suguro said that we were friends with him" she said making me freeze because they were his first friends and because I forgot all about that promise. "Shura what happened to my brother?" I asked her again as the others started to un-tense and then tense again at what Shura answered "come with me because I can't say it out loud it was hard enough to see and read" oh no that's never good.

I motioned for the class to follow me while I followed Shura before she grabbed out a key with words I couldn't read on the handle of said key, as she unlocked the door to where ever Rin is she walked in and we followed, I wondered why the key she used led us to a cemetery until she motioned for us to follow her again. When she stopped and pointed down, I followed where she was pointing and fell to my knees when I read my brother's name on the grave.

Suguros' POV

What is wrong with a missing brother who never even pays attention in class in the first place and is also always late? I asked myself, very irritated that we have to stop class for something so insignificant, as I entered the vortex that leads to where my old friend and old classmate is said to be at. My question was answered when I stepped through the vortex to land in the middle of a dank cemetery, 'please tell me he is not laying in a cemetery that is just not like him' I thought as I followed Shura and Yukio down the rows of graves to stop dead in my tracks when Yukio fell onto his knees crying as he stared at the grave that Shura was pointing to. Out of curiosity I looked towards the grave as well and wished I didn't because on the grave said Rin Okumura and his date of birth to his date of death as well as what seems like last words underneath that, "why would Rin do that to himself? What happened to him?" I heard Shima ask to I'm pretty sure no one in particular when I also heard Sheimi gasp in front of me as she looked at the grave.

"Strong physically but not mentally, words may hurt a lot but no words hurt a lot more, for the friendship that didn't last and the memories of a broken promise. I'll miss you all even if you'll forget me in no time, have a nice safe life my friends and brother, Love Rin Okumura" I heard Izumo read out loud. 'When did this happen?' I asked myself "this happened a month after we got back from the camping trip, he asked Mephisto to ask the Vatican about an execution for himself" I heard Shura say as she was looking away from the grave "I asked Mephisto why he did what he did because I thought he was stronger than that, he just said 'Easy he just gave up, he got tired of losing friends and seeing that these specific friends broke their promise which is the one thing he asked them not to forget'" Shura said in I think a hurt tone since she sounds a bit pained saying all of this. So we were the ones that drove him to this low point.

Shimas' POV

Why did we ignore him? Why did I ignore him? I didn't mind that he was Satan's son cause just like Izumo said he isn't Satan and he did save us many times risking his life in the process, why did I say nothing to him? If I just said something other than laugh and call him names this could've been prevented. I just stood there with those thoughts going through my brain after Izumo read the note that Rin sent to us beyond the grave, "why wasn't there a funeral Shura?" I heard Konekomaru ask said girl "you'll have to ask Mephisto but unless you want to see Rins' execution don-" Shura started before we heard an Eins Zwei Drei and then the cemetery turned into a cream and white colored four wall room "Mephisto you stupid demon no one wants to see this!" Shura yelled to a puff of pink smoke that revealed a frowning Mephisto. "It's not like I have a choice Shura, I promised my baby brother that I would tell you what happened to him when you start to notice that he's gone, it's not like I want to see my baby brother get tortured and then executed this many times I couldn't even watch the first time" Mephisto said a frown still marred in his facial features "that doesn't explain why you have to show us" Shura said looking away from the table with a lot of different kinds of sharp objects on it as well as the torture wheel a few feet from the table.

"Oh there's another reason why, it goes with something else that will happen a year and ten months from now, it's the time he gave me and to answer your question Shima" Mephisto said turning his attention towards me "he told me to ask the Grigori not to hold a funeral or to tell the others of his decision" he said still looking at me his frown never faltering, I don't think I ever seen him without a smile on his face, he must've cared a lot for his brother.

Izumos' POV

THUD I turned my head from the conversation that Mephisto and the others were having to see a dagger drenched in holy water and now blood hitting the torture wheel where Rins' ear used to be, 'is this how the Vatican treats demons or anyone that opposes them?' I asked in my head as I looked away from the blood that was starting to roll down Rins body as more knives were thrown at him. Some knives were hitting his chest, his arms, and his legs sometimes his waist, I'm so glad he was spinning so none of the knives hit the major organs that could kill him in an instant or slowly kill him as he spins in circles. That would just be painful even for a half demon like Rin, I turned my head up when I heard sobbing most likely from Yukio or from Sheimi and I noticed that neither of them were sobbing but silently crying. If they aren't sobbing who is?

I looked around and noticed the Kyoto trio were just looking away from the scene and Shura was doing the same while Mephisto was trying not to look, the only one left is me since I know no one else is in the room would be sad about Rin being tortured. I raised a hand to my face so I could know if I was correct about myself crying, just to see that I was indeed correct. I guess I do care that Rin was gone, I did notice he was gone with all the quiet classes and the empty looks Yukio gave in the direction of an empty desk chair but I didn't notice that I actually cared a lot for the noisy Okumura brother as more than a classmate quite possibly a friend since acquaintance doesn't fit with the situation I'm in.

Sheimis' POV

Why did Rin do such a thing to his friends and family, did he think we didn't care? Wait no one acted like they cared, Suguro gave cruel comments to Rin and the others just laughed while Izumo and myself just stayed quiet or turned away from the cruel statements Suguro was making without trying to stop him, why did I do that? That makes me the main reason Rin did this I didn't try to stop it so that would make this more my fault than theirs. "This is getting boring let's just kill you and get it over with" I heard Angel, I think the Paladins name is, say as he lifted a double sided axe and poured holy water on it before walking over to Rin to quite possibly sever his head, I looked away before he could do such a thing to him and flinched when it actually happened with the sound of a THUD and the crack of bones as the double bladed axe severed Rins head off of his body "is it over yet?" I asked no one in particular, just anyone that would actually answer. "Yes Sheimi it's over, you can look now" I heard a voice that sounds a lot like Izumo say from in front of me, I opened my eyes and put my hands down away from my eyes to see that it was indeed over and started crying again when I looked down at Rins' grave. You could've just talked to us Rin why didn't you?

Konekomarus' POV

Even though Okumura was a demon no one should have died like that or even chose death by the people who wanted them dead, wait what am I saying he's the son of Satan the son of the demon that destroyed everything I had, but even though he's the son of Satan and a demon Yukio is also the son of Satan so why was I only scared of Rin? Oh right 'the blue night' caused by the flames of Satan. I wasn't really scared of Okumura himself just the flames, though he never did use them outside of battle. "We should hold a funeral I mean he's our friend right?" I heard Sheimi ask looking around at everyone's faces with the exception of the one's that couldn't look towards her because they were focused on something else "yes we should that's a good idea Sheimi" I heard Shura say as she finally stopped looking at the so very interesting tree.

Third person POV

The funeral was a small one since Rin didn't make many friends which made many sad that it happened the way it did, there was praying that took place for their friend that they treated horribly for no real reason as well as crying from them before going outside the chapel to see the midnight blue casket with black lining outlining of the unopened casket. The longer it took for the casket to get covered in dirt the longer the open crying of all Rins friends lasted, through that time of all of them crying no one noticed a silhouette leaning against a coal black tree next to a pure white wolf with red eyes on the hill a few rows in front of the grave. "Seems like they miss you don't you think?" the wolf said before trotting down the hill towards the door to its home "I guess so, too late now they might see me soon anyway so it doesn't really matter does it" the silhouette said as it followed the white wolf to their own home through the gate, "see you soon let's see a show the next time I see you though" the silhouette said before jumping straight backed and feet first into the gate the silhouette looked a lot like a coal black rod disappearing into the gate when it jumped though.


	3. Memories of a Demons Past, Part One

**A/N: I do not own Blue exorcist by the way and I'll probably keep forgetting to mention that so sorry for that, since I don't really mean to especially since I hate breaking rules and the disclaimer I think it's called is a part of the rules & guidelines. Which I'm glad people actually like this story it's mainly the only one with over a hundred views and actually has followers as well as favorite statistics and the views increases about every hour or two hours since I published it or at least when I started typing this anyway, I thank you very much for that. **

* * *

Chapter two: Memories of a Demons Past, Part One

Yukios' POV

It was a year and ten months after I found out my brother was executed and when we held the funeral for him that night, I taught class like I normally do but everyone noticed I wasn't the same after we reburied my brother at the cemetery in the same plot that Mephisto showed Shura and Shura showed us. I was informed by Mephisto to head to a sight that was burned and still had flames but I knew and so did everyone else that they weren't normal flames since they wouldn't go out and the demon was still there and seemed very angry so I had to head there with my exorcist students to 'talk' to the demon which was strange since we normally exorcise the demons instead of talk to them.

"Why the Gehenna do we have to head to the forest to talk to a stupid angry demon?" I heard Suguro ask from behind me "I don't know but if Mephisto asks us to do a mission we have to do the mission" I answered him so we can get the mission over with and go back home, I have freakin' papers to grade for Pete's sake. "Hey what's that?" I heard Izumo say which is rare since she hasn't talked much since we found out that Rin was executed, all of us looked to where she was pointing and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw azure blue flames on a few trees "hey Yukio why did you-" Suguro started to say before he looked in the direction I was looking.

"I thought he was dead" I said in a low whisper but I knew the others heard because they looked at me seeming to have a sympathetic look in their eyes "it's probably just Satan's flames, Rin's dead we all know that" I heard Shima say in a low voice but even with his voice lowered I could tell that he had the same hope that I did even if it was probably a false hope. We started moving again as soon as we remembered that we have a mission to complete, we arrived at a clearing that seemed surrounded by blue flames but when I touched them they didn't burn me at all which confused me and the others since when I pulled my entire hand out of the fire it wasn't burned, scorched, or even showed any sign that it was in a fire.

Then we noticed a silhouette in the midst of the flames in the center of the field "hey you there! demon!" Suguro yelled before I could stop him from opening his mouth than we all noticed that the silhouette looked like it flinched at the word as soon as it came out "I'm guessing you guys are exorcists, no need to hide behind the flames you can step through them they won't hurt you" the silhouette said in a somewhat familiar voice. We stepped through the flames and our clothes weren't even scorched just like with my hand when I placed it in the fire "if I get tortured it's gonna be your fault as well as Mephistos" the demon said not once turning around "Rin is that you?" Suguro asked as he stepped closer to the silhouette.

"So Mephisto showed you, good at least he listened to that I hope he'll do the same thing with everything else I asked him" the demon said as he finally turned around so we could see his face, I gasped when I noticed that it was indeed my brother, he looked the same as he did when he disappeared a year and eleven months ago. "Rin what happened to you? How are you alive?" Suguro asked seeming to be the only one who could talk at the moment "I chose the demonic gate instead of the heaven gate when I died that's why I'm still alive" he said seeming to make Suguro angry "why the Gehenna would you do that?" he asked yelling at my brother "because I was tired and apparently if I die and chose the heaven gate I'll have to relive all the memories of being called a demon" was his only answer before he started talking bout something else.

"Even if I get tortured by my memories like all the other demons in Gehenna do when I don't follow orders it's better than reliving the memories over and over again in everlasting repeat" he said and I noticed the tears glistening in the corner of his eyes "what do you mean demons in Gehenna? aren't all demons in Gehenna?" Suguro asked confused just like everyone else seems to be "most the demons in Gehenna only do the things they do because it's all they know how to do since the torture they endure imprints itself in their memories so they don't forget what happens when they disobey their higher up. The ones in Assiah are good ones that cause little mischief, the ones that do only possess humans when they're bored or have nothing else to do, they don't ever hurt the human host though, the only ones that harm the human hosts are exorcists" he answered Suguro who has a surprised expression at the new information that Rin gave us and I think the same goes for me and every other one of my exorcists here.

"Okay I think it's time for me to go I have to kill that stupid demon" Rin said making me very confused and surprised that he said that "wait why do you seem close to crying Rin aren't you a full demon?" Suguro asked making Rin shutter when he said that "actually the one thing that the demon failed to mention is that I would become full demon but my soul will stay, I'm a rarity in the demon world… a demon with a human soul" he answered with what sounds like a dry nonexistent laugh after. "Rin aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" a voice that sounds oddly familiar to me said, all of us turned to the voice but Rin seemed to freeze when the voice sounded "sorry father I was just on my way there, I had to clear something up with the people here first so they won't try to kill me" Rin said seeming to calm down a bit before the pure white wolf started laughing a dry laugh just like the one Rin did except with more amusement "do you want to receive punishment? maybe I can bring your new friends with you" the wolf said seeming to be smiling a bit but his eyes showed that of pain which confused a bit.

Suguros' POV

Is that a wolf? Wolves don't talk what the Gehenna is going on here? First I find out that Rin's alive and that exorcists hurt the people that are possessed and then the next thing I know is that a wolf is talking to Rin about a punishment or whatever and has to do with us watching it. "Okay but please don't show them something that hurts way worse than usual" I heard Rin answer the wolf before the scenery around us changed to a place somewhere in town.

"Demon, monster, whatever you are, why are you even alive? Why couldn't you save her? You were right next to her why didn't you save her?" a kid with short black hair and blue eyes yelled at someone stealing my attention towards a lot of kids crowding along the opposite side of a street from where me and the others are at, then I noticed a kid was looking at a spot on the road I looked to where the kid was looking seeing nothing really wrong that would cause the kids to yell at him, I walked over to the crowd and saw that the scene started to change to a different vision but it was the same scenery as before. I looked to where the kid was looking at again and I noticed that there was blood and a body where I saw nothing before. "That is what the kids are seeing, what you saw before was what Rin and the passerby's saw" the wolf said seeming to smirk at the vision.

The boy in the middle of the street just stared at the spot where the blood and body were lying and I felt very bad for the kid who I don't even know. "I couldn't I tried but I just passed through her, I didn't mean to" the boy said seeming to let silent tears fall before I think realizing she wasn't real, "didn't you see her static as I went through her? she wasn't real she was never real" the boy said still silently crying. "You should just die if you can't even save a little girl from a bus when she was right next to you and of course she was real do you think we're idiots?" I heard and saw the boy from earlier scream before the scene changed again but we weren't in the forest, all I saw was a black void, 'where are we?' I wondered before I heard Ren talk again.

Rins' POV

"Demon, monster, whatever you are, why are you even alive? Why couldn't you save her? You were right next to her why didn't you save her?" a kid with short black hair and blue eyes yelled at me as I stared at a place not covered in blood. "I couldn't I tried but I just passed through her, I didn't mean to" I said letting silent tears fall before I realized she wasn't real, "didn't you see her static as I went through her? she wasn't real she was never real" I said still silently crying. "You should just die if you can't even save a little girl from a bus when she was right next to you and of course she was real do you think we're idiots?" the boy still screamed. I really wish during the torture that I didn't have to actually relive, relive my past I feel all the emotions and pain that I felt that day but not the days after or before.

"I changed my mind I don't want them to see this just stop, please just stop" I pleaded with my father crying a little but not enough for my voice to choke "are you sure? There's also the last time you were called a demon, when you awakened, when your brother told you to die, when you were ignored again that really broke you in more ways than one, there's also the similar ones" my father said quite sadly but with a glimmer in his eyes. "No, no not again I'll listen, I was trying to listen to your orders but I kept talking I'm sorry father" I said still slightly crying "ok son I'm sorry just please stop crying I hate to see you cry" father said as he licked my face a bit which made me laugh "ok father, I really am sorry though I'll go kill the traitor demon now, you should turn demon again and head back home you still have work to do, do you not?" I said/asked as I stood up from my position on the ground and took down the illusion from a black void in between my memories to reveal the forest we never left. "Yes I do now please kill Acheyon and be careful you may be my son but he is strong I'd rather have my heir come home safe and sound than in a body bag" he said in response "ok father now shoo work must be done on both sides" I said pushing him slightly when he turned around.

"Bye son be careful, oh and Yukio you be careful as well, along with your students" he said smiling at me and Yukio but frowning at my friends "father" I warned "okay, okay I'm going" he said as he scurried off in the direction of the Gehenna gate. "Phew at least tortures over I don't need to see those again let alone have you guys see them" I said slightly shaking as the memories flooded back "oww oww oww" I said as a sharp pain hit the top of my spinal cord again "Rin you ok?" I heard my brother ask from behind me finally saying something. "Yea I'm fine I probably should've told you that if I start to remember something from before I was a full demon a sharp pain would hit the top of my spinal cord" I said as I headed to where Acheyon was last sighted "wait, stop right there, where are you going?" I heard Suguro ask in a louder voice than necessary "to kill Acheyon, duh" I said as I started walking again, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder that had me spinning around to face the person that grabbed my shoulders. "What was that?" he asked with a facial expression I noticed as an expression mixed with confusion and anger the same expression I saw many times before I met the Gehenna hound "that was the memory of when I was first called a demon, that girl was a figment of my brothers dreams the exact replica of what mom looked like when she was four, it was also the first time I was scared of my brother" I said looking down at the ground.

"Wait you were scared of me? Why? When?" my brother asked in a shocked tone that matched his expression "yes I was scared of you, but I still protected you even though your dream was the one that first made me want to commit suicide, I was in elementary school I think when it happened" I answered his question as I looked back at the ground "now I have to go I don't want to see all the others, I can't see all the others" I said as I started to walk away from the people that seemed frozen in their spots. I stopped when I finally remembered something though, "oh! Before I leave will you tell Mephisto to tell you why I decided to choose execution and such before you forget what has transpired between us?" I asked the exorcists as I started walking again before I was stopped again by a voice behind me "how are you smart enough to even know that word?" I heard Suguro ask. "I was always smart in school even back then, but I couldn't be smarter than my brother or else he would have nothing, I don't care what happens to me as long as my friends and family are happy or safe or both. I didn't care that the teachers never 'helped' me in school or that I got bullied for being what I am and acting like it to as well as acting like an idiot, just as long as my brother got something in return for me doing nothing but being a burden and a demon" I said as they said nothing, because they said nothing I started walking so I wouldn't get into trouble again. "Remember what I said about telling brother that it's time to show you what happened in my past" I said as I disappeared behind the hill that was in front of me.

Third person POV

"Mephisto what the Gehenna is going on here?" Suguro yelled making a puff of light pink smoke appear right in front of him causing him to jump backwards "why did you yell my name? I mean seriously I was having so much fun watching the show from up there" the demon said in an irritated tone but smiled right after "now to finish what my baby brother asked of me" the demon still smiled but a lot wider than before. "What do you mean the rest of what my brother told you?" Yukio asked making Mephisto turn his head towards his other baby brother "well baby brother the other memories that weren't showed to you by our father" Mephisto said still smiling but it turned to a frown when he realized that he had to watch his brother go through more pain.

"Although I'm gonna hate seeing my brother go through more pain" Mephisto said a frown still marring his features "what do you mean go through more pain?" Izumo asked now able to talk because her surprise had her frozen before, "do you really think that Suguro calling him names and a black haired kid would make him want to become a demon? he has more walls around his heart and soul than that" Mephisto said after he turned his head towards Izumo, "what do you mean by walls?" Shima asked getting through the same thing that Izumo did "I mean just like everyone else in the world Ren has walls around his heart and soul to keep them from shattering, Suguro calling Ren names and such in class was what caused the last wall to break and his heart and soul to shatter" Mephisto answered the question Shima asked but the others were asking themselves.

"Ok now which ones do you want to see first? the ones that were like the one father showed you, Rens awakening, when Yukio told him he should die, or when the Gehenna hound told him he was more demon than human" Mephisto said his frown turning up slightly at the last memory he mentioned, "one of the others that Satan showed us" Konekomaru said getting over the fact that Ren seemed to be very different from the last time he seen him. "Which one though? there are about five others" Mephisto said surprising most of the others except Izumo since she didn't want to show anymore weakness "ok Izumo it is then" Mephisto said as he snapped his fingers and a small house appeared in front of us and it looked to be on fire.

'What this is a lot like a dream I had about my mother after I saw a photo of her when she was four' Izumo had thought before the fire went out and they could all see inside "hey demon what are you doing I thought you said you would get her out of there?" a kid yelled from a safe distance from where the fire used to be "I'm-cough- trying but I-cough- can't reach her" a kid said as we were brought to the second floor of the cottage. "What is this?" Izumo asked very confused at the vision "Konekomaru asked about his second memory like the one Satan showed you before, well this is it" Mephisto said throwing his arms in front of him for emphasis "I know that but why does this look so familiar to me?" she asked again making Mephisto smirk "because this is what your dream did to Ren, just like all the others everything that happens to the people who aren't real are illusions of all of your dreams" Mephisto said surprising all the exorcists.

"No!" the small boy yelled as a beam covered in fire fell upon the four year old girl "what happened demon? you said you were gonna prove us wrong and save Tamamo" the kid on the ground yelled to the top floor after the small boy had yelled, "I tried but a beam fell on her and she di-" the small boy said before the flames dissolved and the girl along with them. "What just happened?" Sheimi said just as confused as most of the others, "did you guys understand nothing from what I said not that long ago?" Mephisto asked very annoyed and sad knowing that one of Rens walls has broken around his heart "I did" Suguro, Izumo, and Yukio said at almost the exact same time surprising them a bit.

"Ok then one of you explain it" Mephisto said as he watched Ren walk out of the room and down the halls to the stairs to meet the other kids "it was a dream of mine about my mother when she was four, I guess it coupled with how she died by Satan" Izumo said surprising the others with how her mother died "so it was an illusion to the kids including Ren until she died?" Sheimi asked a frown lining her lips as she remembered the first of Rens memories like this one. "Yes now how did we get down here?" Shima asked as he looked around everyone else did the same thing just to notice that they were on the ground in front of the crowd of kids outside of the cottage "hey kid where's Tamamo?" a girl with long ruby red hair asked the small boy they now know is Ren "she wasn't real" was all Ren said knowing that he would pay something for it just like the last time it happened.

Except instead of getting yelled at he was slapped and then yelled at "she was my friend and she was real, why didn't you save her?" the same girl asked after she slapped him hard on his left cheek, "she acts a lot like Izumo" Shima said without realizing that he said it aloud "I do not" Izumo snapped after doing the exact same thing the girl did "Ariel I did try to save her but the fire dissolved with Tamamo no longer there" was the last thing that Ren said and the last thing that the exorcists heard before the vision was replaced by a familiar black void. "Now for a new memory, what are you in the mood for?" Mephisto asked sadly knowing that they weren't in the mood for any other memories "are all the memories like this?" Yukio asked finally talking "most yes, would you like to see these memories first or go from different memories to ones like these?" Mephisto asked the exorcists.

"What are the other memories?" Suguro asked Mephisto who just stared at him and the others as the memories pass through his pupils, "a school shooting, suicide, homicide, car accident, when he was enrolled as an exwire into Yukios class, when his brother told him to die, when he awakened, when he was told he was more demon than human, etc." Mephisto said very bored and sad about his brothers memories as everyone else stood shocked. "so which ones do you want first?" Mephisto asked sadly "the ones in that order but not the part about Yukio telling him to die Yukio can just tell us that part" Izumo said and everyone nodded all except Yukio of course "here we go" Konekomaru said as a purple line swirled into a figure split into two scenes to reveal a classroom and what surprised them was a rooftop with Ren accompanied with a guy in his early twenties with a gun pointed at the classroom.

"What is this?" Yukio asked very surprised to see half a classroom "this is the dream that... wait can anyone guess whose dream this is?" Mephisto asked not really knowing whose dream it is "those are the kids who always treated Suguro badly after the Blue Night" Shima said receiving awkward looks from everyone before they all turned to a stunned Suguro. "Is this your dream Suguro?" Konekomaru asked hoping that it wasn't true "I saw them die in a dream I had when I was younger but they didn't die like that" he answered Konekomaru before a shout sounded in the right scene as they were pushed in and almost all of them landed face first onto the roof. "What are you doing aren't you going to stop him? or are you truly the demon everyone calls you?" a red haired girl wearing blue cut denim jeans and a white top with a big red heart in the front that on her makes her look older than she actually is "like I could stop him inhuman strength doesn't help against something I can't even touch" Ren said seeming to break a bit on the inside little to everyone's knowledge except for Mephisto, Suguro, Yukio, and Izumo that he actually was breaking a little on the inside.

"Did everyone really expect him to do so much at such a young age?" Sheimi asked no one in particular "what do you mean by did Sheimi? everyone still expects so much from him even when he was still at True Cross" Mephisto answered very confused at her question and it definitely showed in his voice and expression the next thing they knew was that they were pushed into the other scene and saw bullets shoot towards and pass them in what they suspect to be purposely in slow motion as they heard screams and everything but the building, furniture, and teacher disappear then they were again switched to the other scene again making many of them sick with all the switching they had to do. "It seems like you really can't do anything except be a demon I mean seriously you can't save a few people from a sniper shooting" the blood haired girl said staring wide eyed towards the building where the shooting was aimed "what do you think I could do I said I could help others and not hurt them I never said I would be able to save them from a fire, shooting, etc. just that I could help them" they all heard a voice echo around them like it was played through a sound system "Terre I never said I could save a whole class from a supernatural shooting" Ren said sounding bored but they could tell his voice was cracking from what she had told him.

"Yeah right you could've just pushed him off the building" the girl said smirking just as Suguro said that it would kill Ren if he did that "it may kill you but it would help your family a whole lot" just then they all heard a crash like glass shattering and at the same time Ren seemed to cough up blood which made the girls smirk, the girls then left but the vision of Rens past stayed and a young four year old Suguro appeared in front of Ren surprising him and all the others when he appeared. "This is what you get for all of what you caused your family and your future friends you idiot" the young boy said making Ren cringe as he said it "I don't have friends and I never will that's the price of being a demon as well as having no real home or family, family can be blood and they can have fights but they shouldn't try to kill you" Ren said making all of the exorcists gasp and turn to Yukio.

"I didn't try to kill him" Yukio said wide eyed at his brother "oh on the contrary baby brother you did try without even realizing it, but that I will answer later on" Mephisto said sadly but had a devilish smirk on his face "oh you are so right in that Ren, I'm guessing you had other encounters like this as well when all your tormentors left you to sulk" young Suguro stated but it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Of course and because of that I know your a kid who wants someone dead deep down and you intend to make my life a living Gehenna, if only that could be now but it won't so might as well keep my mask on, have a nice dream I'm sure it's way better than the one I wish I'm having good bye" Ren said and the dark void finally appeared but with dark purple swirls everywhere.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is shorter than my other ones but it's as much as I can do when I got no sleep last night and this morning plus I'm naturally tired anyway, and I could keep writing but then I'd forget to ask you something.**

 **I was wondering if you could review if you want me to add to the reasons why Suguros words hurt Ren so much such as liking Suguro as more than a friend it would very much help since I have a few more story ideas where Ren likes Suguro I just haven't written them yet.**

 **please review an answer you don't really have to though especially since I have about two or more chapters before the exorcists and Ren talk again so no hurry or any hurry at all since you don't have to. I hope you like this story so far I'm pretty sure I published this chapter a little late for my liking so sorry for that.**


	4. Memories of a Demons Past, Part two

**A/N: I know this story is late and very long compared to the others, I was on summer vacation at a friends in another state though it didn't stop me from writing, just a part of the story got boring to write and I kept almost falling asleep so I couldn't write as fast as I wanted to sorry it was late for the people who actually like this, it is a lot of people who view, follow and favorite this story it's one of my best in stats, arigato and again gomen for the late story update.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Memories of a Demons Past, Part Two

Third Person POV

"Why are there purple swirls everywhere now?" Konekomaru said very confused as to why the void changed, "I think just in case there are other memories like the last one" Mephisto said looking around the void to inspect the spirals from far away. "Now for the suicide memory" Mephisto said after a while of looking at the spirals but he wasn't too happy about those particular memories, a few seconds after he said what he did the purple swirls started to expand till all they could see was purple until the purple shattered like glass revealing a room with two kids at around the age of six.

"Would anyone like to give some insight on this memory?" Mephisto asked watching a small Rin walk into the room with the two boys sitting in the middle of the floor both having knives up against their throats, if you looked closely enough and knew a lot about knives you would notice that they were using medium cold steel Espada knives. "Umm… they look like a young me and Suguro" Shima said surprised by this dream since he never thought he would actually kill himself "that would be mine I think" Konekomaru started before continuing "but you guys died by Satan's flames not by suicide" he said looking away from the scene playing in front of him.

"Please don't do this I know you're not real but no one seems to believe me and I cannot see more people die because of me, I can't handle any more of it" Rin said crying silently his eyes not seeming to hold any life as he walked into the room after he kicked the door down (the door was old but the two kids locked the door so their parents and anyone else can't get in). The two kids jumped as the door rattled as it hit the ground but went right back to what they were doing once they realized nothing could actually stop them since they weren't real, and proceeded to slice their throats with the knives they got as welcome back presents from the students.

"No!" Rin shouted as he ran to the two students as he forgot for a moment that they weren't real "what am I doing they aren't real there's no reason for me to stop them I learned that all the other times that I tried and failed" a voice echoed just like it did on the roof of the school shooting. "What is that echoing?" Sheimi asked aloud hoping someone will know the answer to that question "that is what Rin is thinking at this moment it was the same thing as on the rooftop in the previous memory" Mephisto answered very sadly wanting to know why he was so happy when he met him for about the third time in his life.

After Mephisto answered Sheimis question the memory went black but changed to a different day instead of going to a different memory which confused many of the exorcists, "Where's Shima and Suguro at? We were going to play a game today at recess" a boy with red-orange hair said as a six year old Rin came into the room with a sad facial expression on. "Suguro was going to help me with an upcoming test in history and Shima was going to walk me home today after school" a black haired girl complained as she blushed furiously as she said it.

"They died last night, they killed themselves" Rin said as he took his seat "why say that Rin? You're going to get blamed" Izumo said a few moments before a boy a few months older than Rin exploded from his seat. "How would you know? They had a good life in school why would they give up their lives this quickly? You know nothing about them how do we know you aren't lying?" the boy yelled at Rin.

"I'm going to very much regret this but oh well" Rins voice echoed through the room making all the exorcist wonder what Rin was going to regret "here Jack" Rin said handing the boy whose name is now known as 'Jack' a letter. Jack grabbed the letter forcefully and read it out loud for the entire class.

"Ren this is a letter specifically for you, if you want to save someone head to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Weston and Tree. If you don't, don't bother coming but that would mean you're as demon as your father and by father I mean both adoptive and blood. Hand this letter to one of your classmates if you can't save them, bye bye, have a despicable life and have fun not saving us.

Love, Suguro and Shima"

"That's horrible, why would anyone write that" Sheimi said in the form of a question but was a statement because she knew it wasn't a someone but more like a something "did you not go or something?" the girl from earlier yelled after Jack finished reading the letter. "I did go that's how I know it happened, if you don't believe me ask their foster parents" Rin said never turning from the front of the room as the teacher came in.

"Please tell me this is not the day I think it is?" Yukio asked very panicked because he was remembering a day after two students from Rins and his own school had supposedly killed themselves, his father got a call from a mental hospital saying that Rin had been acting strange as if there was something mentally wrong with him and the nurses at their school didn't want to take care of him for some reason or another. _Hey what are you doing? Do you feel no remorse for what you did to them? I mean seriously you must be a demon if you don't feel remorseful for them dying_ a voice echoed but didn't sound a single thing like Rins though still sounded familiar all the same to the exorcists.

"Those were your friend's right? They were and probably still are good people they were so popular even after their supposed death" Rin said aloud "Rin don't do that, please don't do that" Yukio said with a pleading like tone making the exorcists look towards him in question. _Yes they are good people but you're going to break them and you killed them just like a demon is supposed to do_ the voice echoed again making Rins vision seem clouded at the word demon.

"I'm not a demon, I have a conscious I have a soul, I am more human than demon" Rin said aloud again but this time louder catching the attention of his teacher "Rin what's wrong?" his teacher asked but it didn't seem to get to Rin as Mephisto observed. _But you are a demon you know who your father is so you should know that you are a demon_ the voice said again surprising Yukio by this knowledge and causing Konekomaru and Mephisto to realize whose voice was speaking to Ren.

 _You'll never have any friends and you'll always be a disappointment and pest to everyone you meet, your brother and adoptive father already think that so I don't need to prove that to you and you know they think of you like that._ That was the last thing that the voice or anyone else ever said before the void between memories returned with the purple spirals "Mephisto was that the day Rin was taken to the hospital?" Yukio asked unable to get those sentences that one of the exorcists told his brother.

"What do you mean Yukio? What hospital?" Konekomaru asked feeling very guilty for what his dream caused Rin and even more guilty if he put Rin in a hospital for it. "I remember my father getting a call from Rin and my own school that Rin was being takin to a special hospital the day after Rin saw two supposed students committing suicide together, I thought they were joking about Rin seeing it since they were supposed students and ones I never even heard of before" Yukio said regretting that time because he yelled at Rin for playing a joke that led him into a mental hospital.

"Yes it is the day he was put there but it didn't show us the meltdown he had that landed him there Rin didn't want me to show you those parts" Mephisto said sadly looking towards the ground because he saw the meltdown and it haunted him since the day he saw the memory. "Now for a different memory the homicide I think you all wanted to be next" Mephisto said gaining the others attention for they were wondering what had happened to cause Rins meltdown, they nodded dreading the rest of the memories same as Mephisto.

"Now for the next memory" Suguro said sadly dreading as much as the others even though he knew the following memories won't be one of his dreams, after Suguro said what he did the void faded slightly but not all the way confusing many of the exorcists. The void showed a dark room the only light was the moonlight showing through the only window in the room but it also showed about eight kids all tied to their own chairs in the middle of the room.

"Where is this place?" Shima asked looking around the room but jumped halting his action when the only door in the room opened and slammed against the wall to reveal a tall guy in a western ensemble armed with an Ar-15 Assault Rifle pulling a kid about six years old with black hair and blue eyes by the back of his black shirt most likely choking the kid. The new guy scared Sheimi because she knew what was about to happen to those kids and he scared her even more when they all realized there was a ninth chair near the window facing all the kids the westerner then threw the kid onto the seat revealing who it was at the same time.

"Rin!" everyone yelled at the same time when they saw who it was "does anyone know whose dream this is?" Mephisto asked recognizing the new comer as the homicidal killer 'Texan Killer' who is definitely not an illusion "I think I do" Shima said seeming very guilty because he does know whose dream this is. "Whose dream is this Shima?" Suguro asked making everyone turn to Shima for an explanation "it's mine" Shima said making everyone gape at him for all the memories that happened previously that had to do with the group.

"Texan Killer? Why did you bring me here?" Rin said making everyone's head snap back to what they were there for "because I want a fellow 'killer' to witness the killing of many people they know" the person many of them now remember and fear as the 'Texan Killer' said laughing manically after his response. "Please don't I don't need more people blaming me for more deaths" Rin pleaded as he cried silently by the window in the grey metal chair that was clearly uncomfortable _are you just going to let him do that? You have demonic strength you can take him on or are you to scared to?_ A voice sounding very familiar to the exorcists said as they looked around for familiar faces.

"Over there" Yukio said pointing to two six year olds right next to each other who look a lot like Konekomaru and Suguro, the other exorcists looked to where Yukio was pointing except for Konekomaru, Shima, Izumo and Suguro they just kept looking towards the 'Texan Killer' who was placing a silencer on the gun as he walked towards a person in the circle. The boy which was the one the four exorcists think will be the first victim Rin will see die tonight as well as themselves, the Texan Killer took off the kids blindfold and set the gun against the boys chair as the kid adjusted his eyes to the dark room he was placed in.

"Hey doesn't he look familiar?" Konekomaru asked no one in particular as he noticed him from a different memory "yes he does look familiar, where is he from again?" Konekomaru asked Suguro because of his long term memory "he's the kid from the first memory we've seen of Rin stuck in these illusions" Yukio said as Izumo huffed in annoyance because of their inability to remember something from not too long ago. "Do you remember him Rin?" the Texan asked Rin in a dark way as he kept a hand on his gun as if readying himself at any moment to kill the boy "yes and I feel very bad for what this dream is doing to all of them, for that I'm sorry Damon" Rin said letting a tear fall as the kid now known to the exorcists as Damon jerked his head up at Rins voice.

"Demon? What the frick are you doing here? Did you tie all of us up?" Damon accused "no I didn't but I might as well have" Rin said brokenly "and who is this loser? An accomplice of yours?" Damon still accused as the Texan pressed the rifle hard into Damon's head as if to tell him to be quiet. "Oh no, no, no I'm not an accomplice of his but he will be to me later on in life if I'm not caught by then" the Texan Killer said as Damon's last words fell from his mouth before a cracking sound could be heard echoing through the room causing the exorcists to worry.

"What was that?" Suguro asked aloud but looked at Mephisto thinking he will know the answer thankfully enough he did but it was an answer that the exorcists knew already though they hoped wasn't true "a wall cracked from where I do not know but a wall did crack" Mephisto answered Suguros question with a solemn expression he had on many times before during these memories and ever since Rin was executed. _Look what you did are you really that weak or are you just that uncaring when it comes to people dying?_ The voice echoed making Shima close in on himself a little out of grief and despair from what his dream self said and what his dreams did to many people especially Rin.

 _I bet you're going to blame me for this aren't you? I mean why not it is an illusion created by yours truly_ "No! I won't blame you for this I blame no one but myself for this, I'm too weak I pretend to be strong for my brother and the others, I'm not strong that's just a façade, a fake me" Rin said in his mind as well as out loud but when he said it out loud it was too low for anyone to actually hear. "Now for the next one, are you going to continue to watch Rin or are you going to help me with these demons?" the Texan said catching Rin and the exorcist's attention for the word he used to describe the kids.

"No I will not, that is too cruel of me to do, no matter what they blame me for I will not do anything to cause them harm, and they are not demons I'm the only demon here for letting you do this to them" Rin said causing the Texan to move the other chair for the next victim the exorcists definitely remember. The next kid the Texan brought up is a girl with red hair and odd eyes, one eye white and one silver "Ariel what do you think of Rin for his attitude towards me?" the Texan asked as he undid the blindfold covering the girls eyes, Ariel seemed to adjust her eyes to the dark before she even spoke a word.

"I think he's a cowardly demon for everything he's done in his life, he makes his family's life harder by just being alive and he's correct he is a demon, but it wouldn't be cruel for a demon to kill us no matter how much someone might care for him it might even open his family's eyes to the truth" Ariel said before another cracking sound like the one before sounded but it was louder this time. "Good maybe I'll go for his family next won't that be a treat for them" the Texan said before a sob echoed through the room making everyone look towards Rin who was the cause of the loud sobbing.

"Demons aren't supposed to cry" Ariel said as Texan pulled the trigger of his rifle to have those be her last words without giving her a warning that they would be the only words she'll ever speak again, to many of the exorcists those words sounded oddly familiar though, "Rin are you sure you don't want to play? I have six more victims left for you to play with" the Texan said spinning the circle on the floor so Rin could see the other kids that are about to be killed. "Yes I'm sure I don't want to play your homicidal game Texan Killer" Rin said seeming to make the Texan mad "you know you want to you just don't want to kill any more people" the Texan yelled making Rin flinch.

"Now for the next kid" the Texan said taking the blindfold off a girl with blood red hair and violet eyes "Rin what have you done now? Before it was a bus then a fire then a shooting then two suicides now whatever this is, disaster seems to follow you everywhere now doesn't it?" the girl everyone remembers as Terre asked in an accusatory tone. "Why does everyone do this to him?" Sheimi asked about to cry from all the memories she's seen seeming to have just now gotten to her "because of all the rumors of him being a demon and because of all the illusions and killers thinking he's like them, like you guys did after he tried and did protect you" Mephisto said looking away from Rin because he doesn't want to see his baby brother break down like he is at the moment.

 _Yes it does follow you everywhere just say it, say the truth you know should be done_ the voice said after Mephisto answered Sheimis question "no, I will not say I deserve to die, I may have lived a life worse than most people but someone out there must have a worse one and I'm only six so I have much more left in my life that could be good" Rin said in his head and low enough so that no one in the room could hear him. "Rin doesn't deserve to die, that is not a truth he should believe" Izumo said for the first time in a while of not speaking "you should just die, do you remember when I first told you that, everyone says it at school even the teachers maybe even your brother, father and everyone else at your home thinks that" Terre said before a cracking sound sounded again making the exorcists jump at the repeating sound.

"My brother may have tried to kill me many times in his sleep but he wouldn't want to kill me, would he?" Rin said another sob racking through his body as he seemed to remember what his brother said to him when he started at cram school. "Like many have said behind your back and I said to your face no one would care if you die your brother trying to kill you proves that point whether he was asleep or not" Terre said as her eyes went lifeless and blood trickled from a big gash on her neck.

"Terre?" Rin asked softly when he didn't hear a another voice for a few moments, he lifted his head to see Terre with a knife wound on her neck "I thought you were supposed to use your Ar-15 Assault Rifle on your victims not a Timber rattler western outlaw bowie knife?" Rin asked seeming to be prideful in the exorcist's eyes but he wasn't. _Oh now you're acting confident I see you're trying to get him to kill you great plan that'll help so many people Rin finally you give up_ the voice said "trying to be confident causes me to die anything I do results in me getting hurt, hurting others, or getting someone or something hurt or killed so I'm not trying to be that" Rin said again in his head and low enough so no one in the room could hear.

"Now for Suguro and Konekomaru" Texan said as he spinned the wood again so that Rin could see them as Texan took off their blindfolds "now what do you guys have to say about Rin?" Texan asked them before their eyes could adjust to the dark room "we don't know a Rin we know a Yukio that has a brother named Rin but that's it" young Suguro asked surprising the said exorcist because he didn't know a Suguro back then. "I know a Rin, he's said to be a demon I'd exorcise the demon if he was being possessed but he's not so I'd stay away from him for as long as possible" Konekomaru said before he and Suguro were shot in the heart and disappeared but not before they left an everlasting scar in Rins memory.

"Well that was unexpected, and it leaves less bodies now, man I wanted the police to find more bodies than six oh well six is better than none" Texan said before turning the wood again to go to the next victim he was going to kill "now what do you think of Rin? Do you think he should kill you or at the very least start killing you guys?" Texan said taking the blindfold off of a boy with short red-orange hair and clear blue eyes. The boy shook his head to clear his vision so he could actually see in the dark before he spoke "I think he should've done that a long while ago since demons aren't supposed to hesitate when someone says to kill something or someone they're just supposed to do it no questions asked right" the boy said before sneering at Rin.

"Brayden I'm not a demon, I'm human nothing more nothing less" Rin said a tear falling from his left eye as he tried to reason uneventfully with the boy the exorcists now know as Brayden "yeah right why would anyone believe what you have to say you're a demon after all" and those were the boys final words before he was shot on the right side of his head a centimeter above his ear. Another cracking sound was heard when those words left the small boys mouth making the exorcists cringe and left them wondering when the cracking sound would finally end and as if reading the exorcists mind Mephisto started to speak.

"The cracking sound will never end in these memories though there will be a shatter every now and then from Rins walls falling down, but other than cracking and shattering there will be voices and that will probably be about it in his mind as the memories progress" is what Mephisto had told them making them feel very remorseful for how their dreams are treating Rin and how their words and silence affected him back then. "This is going a little too slow for me how about I just have them not talk and just let them see your face as they die instead, there are only two more victims left after all" Texan said resulting in Rin taking a shuttering breath that didn't go unnoticed by Rins friends and brothers.

Texan spinned the wood so the next two victims will see Rins face as they die just like he said they would "let's finish this, you have to get home soon don't you Rin?" Texan asked making everyone including Rin look outside the window though the ones that are blindfolded couldn't look outside the window because of the blindfolds. Texan took the blindfold off a girl with long wavy black hair and evergreen eyes everyone recognized as the girl from the previous memory but they don't know her name "Wait could I ask her something before she dies?" Rin asked surprising the others by the question.

"Of course" Texan said smiling a smile that seemed to creep many of the others out though Rin wasn't even close to being creeped out "Jessica? Did you like one of the boys who killed themselves about four months ago, Shima and Suguro?" Rin asked her earning a glare from her most likely from asking the question. "You always got nervous around them, you were always shy when they came around and you were especially shy when they asked you to do something with them" Rin continued.

"Yes I did like them, but so did everyone else in the school you idiotic demon, they were popular, smart, beautiful etc. they had perfect lives that everyone envied them for having and wanted to be around them…" she wasn't able to finish because Rin saw that Texan was about to shoot the gun so he said "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save them I don't like people dying or being hurt because of my actions please have an amazing afterlife that is what they would want everyone in school to have after all" were the last words Jessica heard before she died. "What was that for Texan there's no reason for you to kill them, none of them at all, so why are you doing this?" Rin asked close to yelling but he knew if he did Texan might go after his family so he didn't yell "I have a reason, not a justifiable reason but a reason none the less" he answered him spinning the wood again.

"What reason do you have then?" Rin asked him shuttering slightly from the cold of the open window that he didn't fully feel until the last victim was about to be killed all because of him, "because I escaped an insane asylum or mental hospital whatever it was called because you had a meltdown at school the day after I was caught, which was the same day that two supposed classmates killed themselves with you as a witness" Texan had answered causing Rin to have a visible panic attack. "This is all because of me, including me being here?" Ren asked aloud to either himself or to Texan no one really knows but Texan answered him anyway "yes I believe it is though I never thought of it that way this is just a thank you for getting me out of there" he said causing Rins panic attack to raise a level.

"Now that that is done" Texan said lifting the blindfold off of the next victim that looks very familiar to the exorcists with the short brown hair and gray eyes with gold flecks in them which you wouldn't have noticed if you didn't look into them "I'm so sorry Jack this is all my fault" Rin said another tear falling from his right eye. "Of course it is you idiot, everything that's bad is your fault all the wars that have happened and everything else like that is…" was all Jack said before he died just like with many of the other victims of that night.

"Well that was great though it wasn't supposed to go all the way like that I said I was going to kill them before they were even going to speak guess that didn't happen, oh well curiosity kills the cat now that's probably going to happen to me now since I wasted so much time with them talking" Texan said seeming bored now with everyone dead. "They're way too cruel to him" Sheimi said with her head in her hands so she could cover her eyes from the blood stained bodies not even seeming to worry about the next memory that has no exorcist left but her, "Sheimi? How long have you not been watching?" Yukio asked as Izumo walked towards Sheimi to rub her back to comfort her.

"Since Terre was talking and Mephisto said that because of the rumors and everything else was the reason Rin is going through all of this" she answered him as the room seem to collapse around them revealing a familiar void but with a lot of dots that look like stars instead of the violet spirals. "Why does the void keep changing?" Shima asked seeming to get very annoyed with the void "most likely to go with the upcoming memories" Mephisto said observing the stars as they started to brighten and temporarily blinding Mephisto and his students.

The next thing the exorcists knew other than the blinding light the star like objects created were that they were in the middle of a four way crossing in the middle of town which somewhat confused them until they saw a kid with black hair and azure eyes wearing knee high leather strapped boots, ripped blue jeans, and a black t-shirt reading a book of some kind cross the street as a dark blue 1998 Dodge Viper GTS Coupe turned a corner not seeming to realize that someone was walking across almost ran the boy over but for some reason didn't. What did happen however was what surprised the exorcists, the car's tires screeched as the woman frantically tried turning but drove into a lamp pole that connected to the traffic lights though that isn't what surprised them what did surprise them was that the pole and car weren't damaged at the moment.

They quickly realized that this was the illusion but they didn't see what would cause Rin to be traumatized or whatever they were there to witness "what were you thinking kid! You could've killed someone doing that!" the exorcists heard someone yell "what the Gehenna did he do?" Suguro yelled knowing that no one in Rins past could hear him. "I'm sorry mam is she okay?" Rin asked getting up to check on the woman that Sheimi just realized is her grandmother in a car from her dream some time ago _no she is not okay how could she at all be okay_ a voice the exorcists definitely recognized echoed making them turn to Sheimi who nodded covering her face in her hands out of guilt even though nothing has really happed yet.

"Oh it's you, now this is not a surprise since of course _**you**_ would want this to happen why else would it have?" the same woman in about her mid-twenties said in what could only be described as pure disgust "I didn't mean to the sign said I should go I followed the sign" Rin said _try again demon_ the voice said making Rin groan as he looked towards the woman as she pointed at something. Rin looked to where she pointed and noticed that the traffic signals weren't changing and that the walk sign and traffic signal said the total opposite of what he thought they did "b-but th-that's impossible I was sure it said I was supposed to walk" Rin stuttered making the woman smirk evilly "that's what you get for not paying attention and being around much less alive" the woman said before walking away her smirk never falling.

"So this is my fault?" Rin asked aloud not even noticing that others were gathering until whispers were being echoed in his head "guess that makes it official he is a demon, what else could cause disaster wherever it went?" a woman asked another as others started whispering the same thing except harsher in more ways than one. "He shouldn't even be alive I wonder how his brother handles such a monstrosity?" a man asked as the car evaporated as if it was never there "I wonder what possessed his father _a priest_ to keep such a disgusting creature in his _monastery_?" another whispered making that the last straw for Rin as he ran away from the scene seeing no reason for to even listen to them talk about his adoptive father and brother like that.

 _If you think running away will solve your problems you're dead wrong it'll only prove them right you know the truth though and it's what they keep saying_ the voice said causing Rin to yell "get out of my head! Whatever anyone says the people close to me aren't bad people they just make bad decisions that is all but I'll still try to protect them no matter what" is what Rin yelled as he entered an ally not far from the street where the car used to be. _Yeah your right they just want you gone like everyone else why else would they be kind to you one moment but not care the next?_ The voice said surprising Yukio and the others with what it said "you're using almost the same words as the others, family, friend or lover?" Rin asked with ragged breathing surprising the group with the question.

 _Family, she was my grandmother_ the voice said sadly "why are you sad? Not like she's actually dead or is she and you just want to make my life even more unbearable?" Rin asked dryly as a sound like a vase shattering made the exorcists jump even Izumo who doesn't show fear as often as others. "What was that?" Konekomaru asked even though he already knew the answer "a wall" was all that Mephisto had to say to make the exorcists deathly silent as the memory continued.

 _There's no reason for me to make your life unbearable since it already is but you are the one that makes it that way_ was the last thing the voice said before the memory started to fade though it wasn't the last thing the exorcists heard before the memory fully dissipated, no the last thing they heard was Rin saying that it was true but that would be no reason to kill himself the only way he would is if someone made a promise they said they wouldn't break but did anyway. What Rin had said surprised the exorcists since he didn't try to kill himself then or at least to their knowledge which caused them all to feel even more ashamed for not treating him as Rin since they realized too late that the only thing that changed was them knowing Rins secret, Rin himself did not change only they did for puerile reasons.

"Now what was the next memory students?" Mephisto asked the exorcists even though he already knew the answer he just wanted to see who would remember "that would be when he entered the classroom as an exorcist" Shima said in a low and confused voice because they were there when he entered the classroom. "Yes we were there but we don't know what he was thinking then you idiot" Izumo said in an irritated voice because she could tell he was confused about that since it was clearly written on his face "oh ok" Shima said shrinking a bit from Izumos agitated state.

Just then the void shattered into pieces to reveal Rin walking into the door of the classroom though they were in their own bodies instead of spectating outside their bodies which was new to them not like being spectators to Rins past was anymore new to them but they were slowly getting used to that part. "Oh please no" a voice echoed throughout the room but they knew it was Rins, the exorcists remembered this day very clearly but what they didn't sense like they did now was the fear that Rin felt they now knew the reason for it because back then almost all of them thought it was from being stared at was making him uncomfortable.

They knew why he acted the way he did around them it was because he recognized them from when he was a lot younger, "why them, why does it have to be them, I know they were illusions back then but I know they don't like me or at least won't like me when they find out" the voice echoed again causing the exorcists to remember what their dream selves had told him so long ago. "I wonder why they're exorcists though, I might not know much about them other than what I learned from long ago but I do know it wasn't very good if the illusions were like they were" the voice echoed again but sadly as Rin walked into the room to take a seat with who the exorcists thought was Mephisto in his dog form and they were correct in that assumption since it started talking in Mephistos voice.

In an instant the room dissipated to leave a different memory in its place it was a dark alley this time which surprised the exorcists a bit since the memories didn't do this often if not at all "what just happened?" Shima asked the look of astonishment clear as he uttered the words. "This is Rins other memory I said I had to show you though I didn't make it do this and I'm not quite sure Rin knows this either" Mephisto said inspecting the memory as if there was danger around the corner "Rin!" someone sang in a sing song voice surprising the exorcists in the process.

"What is it that you want? I'm going to be late getting home" Rin asked/said very irritated as the exorcists observed "oh I just heard from a friend of a friend that your brother is going to be attending the same school as myself and my friends so I was wondering what it would cost you?" the boy asked still in a sing song voice that made Rin scowl at him. "I don't need money, I'll keep quiet about you causing innocent animals and people trouble just as long as you stop doing it" Rin said never losing his scowl "are you sure? Because I know your monastery and priest Fugimoto are quite poor so the monastery might not stay where it is for very long" the boy said looking at Rin without moving his head as his right side faced where Rin was at.

"The old man should be fine as well as the monastery I may not be able to help with the financial problems but at least I'm trying, the monastery and myself don't take pity money so I'll be going now" Rin had said turning his back but still alert as the boy got a little more than irritated and tried to punch Rin with his back turned, but Rin saw it coming and dodged it but he wasn't able to dodge the other two as they cornered him. "Good you're restrained… now I can get you to listen" the boy laughed demonically after he uttered the sentence, he then turned to a fire that no one not even the people the exorcists were watching noticed and grabbed a bladed metal bo staff that again no one even noticed until the boy put it in the fire making it burn red showing that it was at burning temperature.

"Reiji I don't think that's a good idea I mean if you go too far we could get arrested…" the kid wasn't able to finish as the kid named Reiji threatened to do what he was about to do to Rin "that isn't normal fire is it?" Rin asked softly making the exorcists snap their heads in Rins direction for his assumption. "No it's not good eye Rin if you get burned with this no Gehenna plants can heal you and you can't even heal yourself either" Reiji said making the exorcists very confused "Astaroth are you sure father will like this? I mean I am his son after all and your brother" Rin asked/said making Astaroth show himself though it surprised the exorcists especially Yukio that he knew that.

"No I'm sure he won't but oh well" Astaroth said making a shrugging motion as he said it and after he did he torn Rins shirt and slashed Rins skin leaving an everlasting burn causing the exorcists to either close their eyes, turn away or do both plugging their ears so they wouldn't hear the scream that Rin would cause out of pain though to their surprise it didn't cross their ears like they thought it would. Because of that oddity they looked back to where Rin was and he seemed to have not been in any pain though there was a burn around an open wound that seemed to start closing though it didn't close all the way "wow I wonder what you'll do if I go after Yukio if you don't seem to mind pain" Astaroth said with a saddened expression for not getting what he wanted.

"He is way to strange he must be the demon everyone keeps rumoring about" the kid on the right said in a scared tone as he let go of Rins arm before Rin was able to even respond to Astaroth "yeah lets go" the other said hurriedly letting go of Rins left arm as Rin seem to burst into a fit of blue flames "you are him the one with Satans azure flames" Astaroth breathed as Rin whispered "I guess I am so father was right and everyone else to" was what Rin had whispered causing everyone to gasp. (Continues like anime until Reiji collapses) "He's all right don't worry Astaroth is gone from him is all" Fujimoto said smiling a small smile as Rin got up from where he was sitting on the ground "guess I awakened huh?" Rin said much to Fujimotos unhindered surprise "yes you did now we got to get you back to the monastery and keep you safe there until morning so the demons will disappear" Fujimoto said as he grabbed Rins arm and pulled him out of the alley.

"You're wrong about Astaroth disappearing he's gonna come back into Reiji those two are way to alike in their soul and mind" Rins voice echoed through the alley as he was being dragged away by Fujimoto who knew not what Rin had said "so he knew even back then?" Yukio asked sighing after he did. "Yes he did know he knew because our father gave him a book on demonic flora when he was younger in fact that black weaved basket he had with him was the basket he carried the flora in" Mephisto said surprising the exorcists as they saw about half a dozen flowers falling out of the basket before the scene of the alley disappeared and they saw the black void but had green glow in the dark leaves as a pattern now.

"What the Gehenna is with all these changes?" Suguro exclaimed sounding very angry with all the changes "probably because the last memory I'm gonna show you will take place in a forest" Mephisto said sounding a little exasperated because he already explained what the changes were probably about a little while ago. "Thank you I don't think I could handle many more memories" Yukio said sadly with his head slightly down "same with me Yukio Rins a very nice person even when he lost control he was so close to hurting us but he stopped a few feet away from me before he collapsed, and it was our fault for not trusting him and mine for not being able to fight off Amaimons power over me" Sheimi said sadly as a memory started to play but they weren't in a forest when it happened.

"Why would we believe a word that you would ever say, you're a demon nothing more than a lying demon who loves to twist people's emotions to get what you want" a voice sounding very familiar said before two ear drum shattering noises were heard echoing throughout the classroom making the exorcists including Mephisto cover their ears because of how loud the sound was. "I remember this day" Yukio said as he watched himself enter the room and place books on his desk "Rin why aren't you sitting down in your seat? Sit down so I can start my lesson" everyone heard as they saw Yukios' past self set down a stack of books on his desk.

"Sorry Yukio but I'm leaving, start without me" they heard Rin say but they just now noticed it didn't sound close to human as he said it, they saw him get up from the desk with a sort of dead look in his eyes that no one noticed back then or at least to the exorcists knowledge anyone noticed. He headed to the door but just as the exorcists remember Yukio stopped them but not like before they heard what Yukio had told him "oh no you don't you're going to stay here and learn" is what he had said that the exorcists didn't hear before and didn't want to because of how it sounded to Rin.

Yukio had once tried to pull Rin into the classroom as they all observed but they noticed he stopped trying when Rin told him to let go so he did and they all saw tears running down Rins face quite slowly for their liking, they all didn't realize how their actions had hurt Rin until they got worried because he was no longer there. After Yukio had let go of Rins arm they felt like they were being pulled right in front of Rin as he walked out they also noticed that he looked around so they did as well to see no one there, just as quickly as they had looked they were moving inhumanly fast without Rin anywhere nearby.

"Where's Rin?" Sheimi asked getting worried that she couldn't see him anymore the others were too, well except for Mephisto of course "he's over there" Mephisto pointed to the wooded area that they didn't know was even there until Mephisto had said that, as soon as they spotted Rin walking into the woods onto a partly paved path they noticed the air had changed a bit from before. "What do you want to be burned back to Gehenna you stupid dog? What do you want?" Rin had asked in the same voice the exorcists barely recognized, when Rin said that the dog started to speak in a voice that sounded close to Rins but a bit more garbled **you seem so broken in heart and soul my young prince, you seem to be more demon than human now did you know that?** Was what the demon hound had said.

"Why isn't Rin leaving? He just froze in place" Izumo asked seeming very worried since it isn't the Rin she knew from about two years ago or earlier that morning, "did you not hear what the Gehenna hound said?" Mephisto asked very sad because he's seeing what made Rin want to leave. "That's Gehenna of an excuse" Suguro said before Rin spoke "what are you talking about I'm human not demon" was what Rin said making the exorcists look at him since it didn't sound like the truth at the moment with how his voice was.

 **You're even sounding more like a demon, you should go to your father's side, he can make you forget your pain** the Gehenna hound said smirking slightly or at least what looked like a smile to the exorcists, the Gehenna hound took a step forward as he said it so the exorcists looked at Rin to see what he would do. They expected him to take a step back but he didn't he just stood like he was frozen in place but he didn't seem scared at all "that's just like Rin, never backing down from a demon" Yukio said but he somehow doubted that that was the case.

"He's not at all himself or at least the one you know him as, all the memories and thoughts all of you have heard in previous memories are the real Rin and he's the real Rin right now" Mephisto said causing the exorcists to look at him then at Rin to Mephisto again, they were confused since they weren't used to this Rin not moving towards or from something. "How is this Rin?" Yukio asked a little louder than was necessary "from how his past treated him though if you don't remember he basically said that he tries to protect people, even though all the people he has tried to save were just memories he realized that way before the suicide illusion he still tried to save them anyway, that's the real Rin but so is the person that is in front of you right now" Mephisto said gesturing towards Rin as he said the last part.

"And how could he make me forget the pain?" they heard Rin ask the Gehenna hound making them look at him _am I really giving this some thought, I mean seriously I know I'm broken but still why?_ They heard the voice of the old Rin echo throughout the forest as they watched Rin stare at the Gehennna hound. **You could become full demon instead of half demon, you could forget everything your 'friends' have done to you because you wouldn't have any memories of them, my young prince** they heard the Gehenna hound say though were slightly startled by what they felt from Rin.

They felt loneliness, regret and sadness, they knew it was from Rin because of what the Gehenna hound had said "why is he feeling this way? What does he have to regret?" Sheimi asked in a sad tone "loneliness when you guys treated him how you did, regret for trying to save all of you with his powers and for hoping but knowing it wouldn't be true that all of you would keep your promise" Mephisto said sadly as he looked Rin over. "How would I become full demon? I'd rather forget than live in solitary again" Rin said causing the exorcists to jolt their heads up in surprise, "I guess that's why Rin chose to leave" Yukio said dejectedly after he jolted his head up.

 **You'd have to be executed by the Grigori to become full demon my prince as well as entering the door of demons instead of heaven, if you enter the door of heaven you'll become an angel with every memory you ever had of being called a demon and every memory since then, it's more a Gehenna than Gehenna itself for half demons** the demon said causing the exorcists to gasp from what it had said. "Is that why that idiot chose to become a demon? That's just stupid" Suguro said angrily before he huffed in annoyance "it's not stupid Suguro, its Rin" Mephisto said with a serious like expression on startling the exorcists a bit "no one here back then except Izumo were treating him as you always do, you never kept your promise, you said the same thing someone from his past did, etc." Mephisto had continued quite agitated that the exorcists haven't seen what their actions have driven Rin to do.

 **Though the one thing I don't know, my prince is how you're gonna contact the Grigori to get to the execution if you choose that route instead of talking to everyone like a human would** they had heard the demon hound say, so as a result they looked toward Rin to see his reaction to the demons words and what they saw and heard what they should've expected but didn't. Rin was smirking and he had said something that hurt his demon brother a lot even if it was what he had said "how else? I'm going to contact my brother to ask the Grigori for such a task, he would love to see such a sight, it would be like a movie for him" though the only difference for Mephisto was it wasn't a movie and it was not a sight to see in the least.

After Rin had said what he did and the hound walked off he started walking in the opposite direction of his shared dorm making the exorcists wonder what he was up to "Mephisto where's Rin off to?" Shima said confusion evident on his face as he said the words everyone was thinking of asking. "He's headed to my office as he had said earlier, and it seems this is all you're supposed to see since the barrier is breaking apart" Mephisto answered looking around in a daze like state, the memories finally getting to him as the barrier that shielded them from the outside world collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi I hope you like this it's over 9,000 words I think but without the author notes it's 8,853 words, a lot longer than the other chapters which are in the 5,000 area. I think the longest memory is the homicide one with the 'Texan Killer' idiotic name I know, which when he said something close to the killings taking too long that was when I started getting bored with the memory to where I was close to falling asleep. None the less I hope you like this chapter and story, it's my most popular other than Family Nightmares which I think viewers hate though I don't mind that, all the chapters of my stories get less and less views as the story progresses. with this story it would go from above 100 to about 20 less than 100, so sorry if my stories get boring as it progresses I don't mean them to be, anyway those who've kept reading thank you so much it means a lot.**


	5. The Choked and The Busy

**A/N: Hello so sorry for how late this is, and I am very sorry for the many spelling mistakes in the last chapter and quite possibly this one. Rin is really out of character in this chapter so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy and again sorry for this being so late I didn't know how to start the memory scenes or how they would go after the first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Choked and The Busy

"Acheyon! Come out come out wherever you are" I sang as I saw a flash of red, brown, and black pass down the street and into an alley way "why Rin? Aren't you just gonna kill me if I come out?" he asked as he peeked his head slightly outside the entrance of the alleyway he entered. "That would be depending, since I could just have you tortured instead of have you killed, I've done it before" I said staring at him as I shrugged and hoped father isn't listening in on our conversation.

"I'd rather have the torture, but where would I go so Satan, your father, won't find me?" he asked seeming a bit scared of my father, I wouldn't have blamed him two years ago but I just feel bad for father now since he isn't that bad when he's the king of Gehenna. "Could just do the same thing I normally do, what are you the demon of again?" I asked him he seems a bit confused by my question and I don't blame him since many demons were the same when I asked that.

"Umm I'm the demon of despair and agony" he said seeming a bit scared to answer "ok that means you'll be a doctor greenman" I said thinking about it a bit before I actually answered. "What do you mean my prince?" he asked me cocking his head to the left in question "just like with others I turn them into the demon that are the opposite of themselves after a few years sometimes months, weeks or days if they're lucky they get so used to it they forget what demon they were before I turned them" I said reciting the same speech I gave to about twenty or more other demons before today.

"Ok so why would I be a doctor greenman?" he asked seeming to still be confused "ok I'll explain further, a doctor greenman helps other greenman who are in agony sometimes despair since psychologists are considered doctors who help people in despair or whatever. That is why, you're the demon of despair and agony so you feed on it and dwell on it but as a doctor greenman you will have to stop that instead of keep it going, see what I mean now?" I asked him hoping he gets it now.

"Yes I do, but will it get me away from your father?" he asked again and I groaned 'I just said it would did I not? I mean seriously' I thought after he said it. "Yes you will get away from my father" I said for hopefully the last time "ok then I will become a doctor greenman, just tell me what to do" he said fully coming out from the alleyway.

'Finally' I thought as I grabbed out a vile and clicked the up button until it said 'greenman', I selected it and another scroll came up, I scrolled down and came across the one I was looking for and clicked the 'doctor' button. "Here drink this" I said handing him the blood red vile "what's this?" he asked making me roll my eyes "read the label" I said pointing to the Greenman Doctor label.

'I love demonic technology' I said in my head as he took a drink of the vile and evergreen smoke appeared where he was standing before the evergreen liquid entered his bloodstream. I grabbed the vile before it could fall to the ground and shatter "that was close" I said under my breath when the vile almost hit the ground.

"Rin is that you?" I heard a voice say from behind me "depending on who is speaking" I said already knowing who it was. "Rin what the Gehenna are you doing in this stupid alley in this lame ghost town" Shura yelled from behind me as I lifted up Acheyon to bring him to a nearby Greenman village.

"I'm bringing Acheyon to a nearby Greenman village in hopefully the next..." I paused to look at my azure Gehenna watch, when I raised it up to see that it was 5:28 before I finished my sentence "twelve minutes" I said putting the vile back in my black leather carrier pouch. I started walking to the forest after that hoping that Shura wouldn't follow me, unsurprisingly she was but did not talk which was surprising to me.

"Here we are Acheyon" I said before I bent down and pressed a small button on a silver tinted stone "Gary it's me" I said into the speaker that appeared in the stone after I pressed the button. "That's great Rin who do you have this time and for what?" Gary asked me through the speaker "Acheyon, he's willing to become a greenman doctor as long as Satan doesn't find him since father scares him too much" I said laughing lightly.

"Ok good you can come in it may be a bit small though" Gary answered laughing, a belly laugh "yes I know Gary" I said smiling. "Who's Gary?" Shura asked me "oh Gary forgot to ask if Shura can come as well?" I asked to which he answered with a laugh and a yes, "come on Shura if you want to meet him" I said as I walked through a tree earning a gasp from Shura which surprised me since I never heard Shura gasp from surprise before. As I dissolved into the tree I was greeted by a lot of little greenman "hello Rin who have you brought this time?" a female toddler greenman asked before Shura dissolved into the tree as well "it's Acheyon but he won't bite, right Acheyon?" I asked glaring at him he gulped and the other greenman laughed.

I put Acheyon down on the ground after Shura came through the wall and gasped again from surprise "why are you so surprised all of a sudden Shura? I mean seriously this can't be that much of a surprise" I said walking towards the small tree like building that houses Gary and his family. "I'm not surprised I'm just..." seems she couldn't find the word "oh well come on you want to know who Gary is right?" I asked as I kept walking making sure to be careful of the small greenman, "yes which who is he anyway? The owner of this village or something?" she asked she was so close to the answer but I don't want to give anything away about who he is to her.

I kept walking until I reached the small tree, I bent down "Gary it's me! Acheyon is with Jessy and the other girls I brought Shura with me as well" I said as I knocked lightly on the door of Gary's home "ok I'm coming Rin, Mary, Maya, Nick come here I want you to meet someone!" I heard Gary call to his family. "Mary, Maya, Nick this is Rin he saved our village awhile back when he became a demon" he introduced me "hello Mary, Maya, and Nick this is Shura, she was my friend I think it was when I was human, and I'm not that much of a hero just a rarity" I said hopefully clearing things up a bit for the young greenman and the middle aged female named Mary.

"Don't be so modest Rin, you're the one that saved this village from a salamander not that long ago, why don't you come in for a while so we can meet your friend or ex-friend as you keep saying to everyone but your soul and heart know It's not true, right?" Gary asked me with a raised eyebrow in question. "Yes they're still my friends in my mental world but that is all it will ever be, now what is it you wanted to speak to me about anyway?" I asked in a tone that could be mistaken as a diplomatic one and probably is but I wouldn't really know being in isolation at the end of the day which was really strange for me to do without speaking to people.

"Is that how you always speak to demons Rin?" I heard Shura ask which confused me a bit since I didn't think I was speaking differently, but I did figure I was as well "I do speak to Demons in Gehenna slightly politically when there's a meeting discussing war on Assiah but that's it, here I only do when there's a high ranking demon in a village whose part of a kind race like this one" I said gesturing to Gary and his family. "Oh right these are demons" I heard Shura say as I turned around to see that she was looking around Gary's home and towards Gary, Maya, Mary and Nick, I smiled at Shura making her stare at me and for some reason I made her embarrassed.

I looked at my watch again to see I was half an hour late to Gehenna "sorry everyone but I have to leave for home" I said shaking Gary's small hand as a farewell. "Goodbye Rin I hope you visit us again soon… could you tell us who Acheyon is again so we know who he is?" I heard Mary say which made me feel stupid for forgetting such a thing. "Of course sorry about that, he's a Greenman Doctor with reddish leaf hair on his head and reddish black eyes" I said before I left their home and through the portal to head home.

Shuras POV

"Rin what are you doing?" I yelled trying to get his attention but it didn't seem to work as he stepped into the gate that I didn't even know was there in the first place 'how did he even make that? I thought only Satan knew how to do that, then how did Rin?' I thought as the gate disappeared from view. "I might as well tell Yukio and the others if they want that is" I said aloud in front of where the gate used to be, I started walking to the nearest holy area and inserted a key to the academy into the doors lock.

"Hey Shura where have you been?" a familiar voice called as I entered the hallway from the portal "hello Yukio, I was going to inform you once I found you" I said smiling even though what I was going to tell him isn't really that good of news. "Really that's why I've been looking for you as well" I heard him say when I looked towards him, he had as serious facial expression on and that sort of scared me a little since I haven't seen him like that in a long while.

"Ok where would you like to speak?" I asked him not knowing if I should be worried or not for how he's acting now "in my classroom, my students have witnessed the same thing I've had and have the same questions as well" I heard him say and that worried me even more. I followed him to his classroom to see all the students sitting in only two rows even though the desks can't fit that many people 'this can't be good' I thought as I witnessed that and my worry only increased as I saw their facial expressions that were very scary, even for them.

"We saw Rin earlier as well as Satan and we were wondering if you know about Rins past having to do with us?" all the exwires said surprising me again since I wasn't sure they even knew anything about that, I didn't even know about that till a week after the incident at the campsite. "About him reliving your dreams but they were more or less twisted because of your hatred towards demons?" I asked them unknowing how they'd react or that Mephisto was listening in on us.

"Yes, when did you find that out?" I heard Suguro ask seeming angry and sad at the same time "I found out a week after the camping trip, I was surprised when I found out that Yukio tried to kill his brother not once but four times while he was asleep" I said not realizing that Yukio and the others didn't believe or know that part. "I thought Rin was lying when he said that, I didn't know it was true" I heard Shima say before Yukio said that it can't be true, right then I realized I made a mistake in saying that because Mephisto popped in saying that he could show us the truth.

"I don't trust you with that Mephisto, that's worse than when Satan does it and Satans sorry after he does" I said unsure why I said it, I felt that what I just said was true but the words sounded foreign on my tongue because I was being nice to a demon. "What was that about Shura? He's not sorry about what he does to Rin he's just using Rin so he can have an heir" I heard Suguro say in an irritated tone though I'm pretty sure he knows it isn't true. "If that's true then why hasn't Rin left yet? And why would Satan be so kind as to stop when Rin asked him to and apologize after?" Shima asked his friend who I think realized was telling the truth.

"Sorry I just don't get it, why is Rin staying with Satan when he doesn't even like him?" Suguro said hanging his head low, I feel bad for him not knowing what is going on in Rins head even though they were shown his past. "Do you want to see Rins past again or no?" Mephisto said smiling but he sounded sad and irritated at the same time which made me change my mind again, remembering how he acted when he showed me Rins execution. "Fine you can show them but I wouldn't recommend it to them" I said unsure whether Rin will feel it or not which would cause him more pain then he is already in.

"So yes or no for the third time?" he asked still seeming irritated "yes" everyone but Yukio and I answered, which barely surprised me since I don't think he would want to see himself choke his brother close to death. Pink smoke surrounded us and started sparkling like it was a barrier from a fantasy show which seemed to surprise everyone in the room, except for myself that is. "Where's the other one Mephisto? What happened to the void?" Suguro asked as everyone looked around at the new surroundings "oh that… well this one is different as it isn't a memory caused by a dream or hatred and because Shura just saw him recently, whether it makes sense or not it's true" Mephisto answered causing the others to ask me questions.

"When did you speak to Rin? And what happened when you did?" Suguro asked a little angry but I sensed it was because he was worried "umm earlier before I exited the portal to get here, I was going to tell you if Yukio wanted me to but he told me to come with him so all of you could ask me something" I said sweat dropping because I was being crowded with questions. "What was he doing when you were with him?" Shima asked this time which surprised me since he didn't ask Suguro for permission before speaking like he seems to always do before asking/doing anything.

"He turned a demon into a greenman and then he took him to a village he saved when he was first turned into one" I said not sure that they'll believe me when I said it, just then the scenery changed from sparkly pink and fluffy to dark and gloomy it was then that I realized the memory started. "What just happened?" Konekomaru asked seeming surprised by the sudden change of scenery "I remember this or at least most of this time, I don't remember anything except opening my eyes after a nightmare because I was being woken up by my brother who had bandages all around his neck and upper body" Yukio said looking around the room for whatever reason.

"You should, any memory you have gaps in are the memories that you tried to kill your brother" Izumo said which surprised me and everyone else as well "how do you know that?" I asked with Mephisto at the same time. "Because it's an observation, anyone can guess that after hearing Yukio say what he did and knowing the reason we're here in the first place" she said closing her eyes and turning her head to the right as she huffed in annoyance after her explanation.

Third person POV

"Ahhhhh!" someone screeched though no one within the group did so they all looked around the room they were in seeing something they wished they hadn't, the exwires saw Rin covered in blue flames and sweat with his face contorted in fear and pain. How Rin looked made everyone look away but what had everyone gasp was seeing Yukio half awake and staggering towards Rin, though it seemed everyone didn't think it was for anything good and they were correct since Yukio bent down and placed his hands around Rins neck pushing him into the mattress in the process only causing Rin to thrash about.

All the ruckus from their room seemed to have woken everyone who inhabited the monastery because the door flung open right when Rin woke up with more fear on his face when realization struck him, his brother was chocking him for a reason he didn't know. "Yukio what are you doing? Get off of Rin" Shiro yelled grabbing his son and trying to pull him off as gently as he could without harming him.

"We'll get him Fugimoto, just see to Rin" one of the exorcists said that no one but Yukio and Mephisto recognized as Izumi "alright" the one they already knew as Fugimoto said as he got in front of Yukio to get Rin away from him. "Hey Rin are you alright?" the ex-wires heard Fugimoto say as he walked and took a shaking Rin out of the room, it took a while for Rin to realize that he wasn't being choked by Yukio but when he realized this he started crying wondering why his brother would do that half asleep.

"I'm fine old man but why would Yukio do that?" Rin asked seeing the pain on his adoptive fathers face, the ex-wires noticed this too "it's not that he doesn't like you Rin, he has never disliked you so please don't think that" Shiro said surprising the ex-wires and Yukio. "I know that isn't true but I'll still protect him anyway" Rin said very low but everyone except the monks and priest heard him.

At that moment the scene changed and this time the pink void was back sparkling like these memories were good instead of unfathomable "now for the next though as I said before these will be memories of Yukio choking Rin" Mephisto said making Yukio flinch because he forgot about the times that he choked his brother. "Here comes another" Konekomaru said and everyone looked up from the ground to see the barrier of fluffy pink slowly disappearing "Stupid old man" a raven haired sapphire eyed boy said as a young man was cleaning his hands.

"Why this one? I was trying to help him how'd I'd end up choking him?" Yukio said covering his face in his hands "what do you mean?" Suguro asked finally speaking again after a little more than half an hour. "When are you starting school Yukio?" Rin asked and everyone watched as Rin flinched when Yukio continued cleaning his hands "very soon Rin, I'll be joining True Cross" Yukio answered making Rin gawk at him.

"An elite school huh? You are so lucky! I wish I was that smart" Rin said before he continued surprising the ex-wires "I'm so envious and proud that my brother is so smart" Rin finished. "You could be smart if you applied yourself more Rin" Yukio said with a sad smile "I do apply myself, I'm just a contrast to your smarts" Rin said making both Yukios frown from it.

"Oh there you are" the ex-wires heard someone say and they looked to where the voice came from to see a monk they saw in the last memory "what is this?" Rin asked as he caught a white box which confused him. "It's a suit for the interview" the monk said and he nodded solemnly "I never said I was going to it you know" Rin said and everyone gawked at him for the statement before they turned to Shiro who spoke.

"When you pass you can make Takuyaki for dinner" is what they heard him say and Rin had snapped his head to Fugimoto "with meat old man!" Rin said excitedly before there was a thud and they saw Yukio passed out on the ground. "Yukio are you okay?" Rin asked and you could tell he was afraid but not from just his brother unconscious, they saw Yukio raise with an inhuman force and him run towards Rin grabbing the dark blue almost black tie in the process.

"Yukio stop!" Fugimoto said as they all saw Yukio wrap the tie around Rins' neck though not to tie it for him, all the monks tried to get Yukio off Rin until another monk came in. "Priest Fugimoto let us take care of it you have a visitor" the monk who just entered said and Fugimoto reluctantly agreed leaving the room while the rest tried to get Yukio off of Rin.

"Why is Yukio so violent to Rin?" Sheimi asked though she still liked Yukio regardless of what he did, even if it was terrible in her opinion "it's Yukios' demonic side, despite Rin having the blue flames Yukio just hasn't awakened yet" Mephisto said making Yukio look at him. "I thought I just couldn't awaken" Yukio said and Mephisto let out a dry laugh at it "you are just very dense, why else would you have survived with just a mark of a demon?" Mephisto said and Yukios eyes widened in realization.

There was another thud and they saw Yukio on the ground again as well as Rin gasping for air this time knowing that it was Yukios' demonic side "how can I protect Yukio from himself? Do I just leave him and hope it helps?" the ex-wires heard him say and it confused and shocked them. "So Rin thinks leaving is the best solution?" Izumo said sadly as the scene disappeared and the barrier was back up sparkling a black and purple color instead of a blinding white color.

"You'll see why in the last memories because that is where Rin first believes that is the best option" Mephisto says as the barrier turned a very dark color like with the homicide. This time the memory was placed in the public part of the chapel "stop pretending to be my father, stop lying about who my father actually is" they heard Rin say before a scream was heard.

At this Rin turned around and saw the changes his father made on the old man "hey son how've ya been? It's been so long since I've seen ya" a gargled voice said and Rin stumbled back before he hit a wall. "Don't be so scared, I know you don't like this form especially since it's the one who has taken care of you but don't treat me like the enemy" the gargled voice continued as a tear fell down Rins right eye.

"I'd like you to come of your own free will but forced is good enough" Satan said making everyone look away but Shima and Konekomaru back away as blue flames licked the ground and Shiros' blood formed a gate with burnt sienna heads floating in it. Satan walked around to where Rin had looked at the portal and pushed Rin in as Rin saw the mirror that showed his demonic features it scared him a lot and at that moment Shiro decided to make an appearance.

"Whether you're his father or not isn't the problem here, Rin is my son now not yours and I will do whatever it takes to keep him from seeing the real you" Shiro said as he stabbed his own heart with his cross necklace. "Please stop this old man, it isn't worth it" they all heard Rin yell making them look at him as he grabbed and unsheathed his sword and slashing the gate making it shatter.

"Old man are you alright please stay with me Yukio will hate me if you leave" Rin said and no one liked to hear that especially Yukio since he didn't like Rin for what he did until Rin died and he saw what had happened. "Yukio can't hate you Rin that's impossible for him" Shiro said "I love you Rin, this isn't your fault not even close" Shiro finished and before he died he heard Rin say that loved him which caused him to die with a smile on his face.

"Rin what did you do!" everyone heard someone yell as the door slammed open revealing Yukio who seemed very angry at the moment contrary to what Yukio remembered from that day "I'm sorry Yukio, it's my fault this happened" Rin said in a broken voice everyone had observed. Yukio 'stalked' towards Rin and grabbed him by the collar of the bloody suit he had on forcefully pulling up "why didn't you stop that from happening you could've done something before he risked his life for your worthless one" Yukio yelled and the others were shocked by the words including Yukio.

At those words though Yukio raised his hands to Rins neck and put some force behind said hands in a bruising grip causing Rin to try and fail to gasp in air, after thirty second a few of the monks came in and ran to the duo grabbing Yukio and pulling him off of Rin careful so Yukio won't pull Rins throat with him. "How come I can't remember doing this to him?" Yukio asked and Mephisto sighed before he answered "unless you do this of your own free will you won't remember anything, it was the same for Rin" Mephisto answered as a black void with white stars surrounded them annoying the students again.

"When is this going to be over I didn't entirely mind this until I saw Satan being almost nice to Rin and when he was older but as I child it was very sad even if it was only one memory" Izumo said finally speaking. "There's only two more left Izumo and that's all so it won't be too long until this is over" Shima said stepping closer to Izumo but he wasn't in the mood to get into her personal space.

As soon as that was said the white stars expanded to where everything was a blinding white until it showed the classroom and a fallen vile that was still in one piece on Yukios' table. "Why are you even here?" they heard Yukio ask and they looked to see that a few hobgoblins were appearing from within the walls "is it to avenge fathers' death or for redemption for yourself? If either it would be better to kill yourself" Yukio said surprising the ex-wires and causing Yukio to flinch.

"That wouldn't solve anything, though that would be better for everyone huh?" Rin said in a low voice something which Yukio didn't remember "yes it would and I can help with that right now" Yukio said lunging at Rin and closing his hands around Rins throat. "Yu-Yukio we *gasp* can't do this *gasp* right now" Rin said in between gasps for breath making Yukio stop and Rin to fall down gasping for breath before he noticed his brother was back to normal before answering him.

However his answer is the one thing the ex-wires did not hear because the void was back with a pattern of glowing white swords and a fluffy pink background "I was wondering why I saw bruises on Rins' throat when he opened the door, it was because of Yukio" Suguro said shocking everyone since they didn't notice that till now. "This is going to be the last memory right?" Sheimi asked in a breaking voice since she started crying two memories ago "yes this'll be the last memory Rin has of Yukio choking him" Mephisto said drawing relieved sighs from everyone.

The swords started glowing a blinding white again till the whole barrier was covered before it shattered with a glassy noise making everyone flinch since they knew that sound very well. "Why did you have to lose control like that? Now I have to get everyone to not be scared of you when you should be the one doing that?" Yukio yelled and everyone turned their heads at that including Yukio since he still can't remember the times he tried to kill his brother.

"Why can't I remember this entire part? I don't remember even talking to Rin in a forest" Yukio said as he looked around more so to not watch this "this was two weeks after the camping exercise when you were both asleep, well you were anyway" Mephisto answered and Yukio flinch at that. "I'm sorry Yukio please don't do this again, not again" Rin pleaded breaking many of the ex-wires hearts at the voice Rin used.

"Then make them not be afraid of you instead of me having to fix all your problems" Yukio said and everyone saw that Rin flinched "you saw how Konekomaru acted when I tried to help, he won't listen to anyone and Sheimi didn't tell anyone that the flames didn't hurt her" Rin said as Yukio came closer. "They didn't hurt? Is he telling the truth Sheimi?" Konekomaru asked and Sheimi nodded "I was too surprised to say anything" she answered and they started to watch on guiltily.

"Don't bring Sheimi into this it doesn't matter if they listen to her it matters if they listen to you, so don't put blame on someone who doesn't deserve it!" Yukio yelled walking to Rin and raising his hands to choke him again "doesn't that seem a bit hypocritical in anyone's opinion?" Mephisto asked and everyone looked at the ground again regretfully for their actions. "Yukio that's enough" they heard a new voice say and they looked up towards the voice to see a green hamster on the ground "how can that hamster talk?!" Suguro yelled as Izumo and Sheimi said 'it's so cute' in their own way.

At the voice Yukio passed out and loosed his grip on Rins throat in the process "thank you Amaimon but aren't you supposed to be with Mephisto right now? I don't think he'll be pleased when he finds out" Rin said and everyone looked to Mephisto to see he was indeed very angry at this new development. Just then the memory shattered and they were in the classroom again and hearing Mephisto calling out for Amaimon who appeared in hamster form shaking on the spot.

"I guess I'll have to apologize to Rin if I see him again" Yukio said and everyone nodded that was when Mephisto stopped yelling at Amaimon and said to go to the Greenman Village Shura mentioned because he visits there frequently. They all silently agreed to that and decided to leave to the village in the morning with Shura guiding them there.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read it, even though I don't know if you'll like the next chapter for the other reason Rin left I'll still add it to the next chapter which I haven't written yet. Again I hop you like it and continue to read Goodbye and see you next time.**


End file.
